Still into you
by TW712
Summary: Jayde Saunders is Campbell Saunders's older sister, who came with him to Degrassi. She soon falls for Degrassi resident bad boy Owen Milligan, how will things turn out?
1. Come as you are

Jayde's Pov

I step out of the car, looking up at my new school Degrassi. It's awesome starting your senior year at a new school, but I promised my mom I'd look out for my little brother Campbell. Yes the famous hockey protégé is my little brother he was offered to join a new high school junior hockey team in Toronto but the only way he could go was if I came too. So here I am Cam better be glad I love him

"You ready?" I asked him

"Yep" He said

"Hey Cam! Over here" we looked and saw his teammates waving him over, he looked at me

"Go, go I'll be fine" I told him and he went over to the team

I walked in and found the office fairly easy

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked me

"I'm new here so I need my schedule" I told her

"Name?"

"Jayde Saunders" I told her

"Oh yes hold on for a minute, you can take a seat over there" She told me so I sat and waited until a guy with a suit came in I assumed this must be the principal. He had a guy wearing an Ice Hounds jacket following him

"Jayde?"

"Yes"

"Welcome to Degrassi I'm Principal Simpson, looking at your record it's a pleasure to have you here"

"Thank you"

"This is Owen he's going to be your official guide to Degrassi today so if you have any questions or concerns just ask Owen. Right Owen?" He said and the guy mumbled something

"Right Owen"

"Right Mr. Simpson"

"Good, nice to meet you Jayde and welcome to Degrassi" He said leaving I nodded and turned to Owen

"So?" I said this was very awkward

"Um yeah here's your schedule" Owen said handing it to me

"Thanks"

"So we pretty much have every class together so I can show you around"

"Thanks…Owen right?"

"Yeah and you're…?"

"Jayde"

"Jayde I like that" He said with a smirk, so I can tell now he's a player

"Ice Hounds huh?" I said to him

"You like hockey?"

"Do you like girls?" of course I love hockey, my brother plays on your team"

"Who is he?"

"Campbell Saunders. You know him?"

"Oh the boy wonder is your brother" He said and I laughed

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice" I teased

"Whatever, come on we have an assembly first period" He said leading me into the auditorium. He got us seats next to his team I sat a row behind because they were supposed to be honoring the team at this assembly, I sat next to this guy wearing all black with a touch of guy liner

"Hi" I said and sat down

"Hey, you new here?" He asked

"Is it that obvious?" I said with a small laugh

"Yeah this is a pretty small school"

"Got it so everyone, knows everyone and everyone knows everyone's business" I said and he laughed and nodded

"How'd you guess?"

"I come from a small town"

"Okay I'm Eli"

"Jayde nice to meet you"

"You too"

"So do you have any idea what this assembly is about?" I asked

"No the rumor going around is that they are going to shut us down" He said as Mr. Simpson came on the stage

"I know some of you are wondering why I called this assembly, I guess I could've put this in the letter home but some things should be said in person. After much debate Degrassi is now uniform free!" He said and everyone started cheering

"Good news?" I said and Eli and I started laughing

"Alright guys take your seat I know this is exciting news. But equally exciting news I want to give a warm welcome to some new Degrassi student our new Major Junior Hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds!" He said and the guys stood up and took a bow I clapped for Cam this was a great opportunity for him, then Simpson dismissed us. Just as we stood up a girl with short curly hair came up to Eli

"I guess I'll see you around?" I said to him

"For sure" He said when I noticed the girl was glaring at me, I just rolled my eyes and found Owen who was waiting for me by the door

"Making new friends?" He said motioning to Eli

"Why jealous" I said with a smirk. He laughed

"Of him? Not a chance"

"So you don't seem the type to help the new kid out, so what did you do?" I asked him, he just rolled his eyes

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I already told you why, and I get bad boy vibes from you" I said

"Really? Do you like bad boys?" He said stepping closer to me

"Not really but for you I might have to make an exception" I said and he smiled at me

"Hey Milligan you coming?" The same guy from earlier said slapping Owen on the back

"Yeah I'll be right there" Owen said

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The guy asked

"Mike Dallas" The guy said holding out his hand

"Jayde Saunders" I said taking his hand which he brought to his lips and kissed it instead of shaking it

"Your Cam's sister?" He asked shocked

"Yeah problem?"

"No I just can't believe you and him come from the same gene pool"

"Okay I'm going to go, before you insult my family anymore" I told him

"Jayde meet me here after class and I'll show you to your locker" Owen said

"Alright, see you" I said going into class

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur, and I couldn't wait to leave but I met some pretty cool people I had a few classes with Eli, I met Marisol she was really cool and was trying to get me to join Power Squad I told her I'd defiantly think about it. It was the end of the day and I was getting my stuff when Owen came up

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said leaning up against the locker next to mine

"What's up" I said as he was just staring at me

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier with Dallas"

"It's fine you have nothing to be sorry for, he was being an ass not you"

"Okay good…um there's a party tonight and I wondering if you wanted to go"

"Sure I have to ask my billet mom though"

"Alright, here give me your number and I'll call you later" He said handing me his phone I put my number in.

"Okay call me later" I said then I went to meet up with Cam

"You ready?" I asked him

"I have practice"

"Alright see you back at the house" I said walking over to my car, it was part of the deal that I got to bring my car. I drove over to the Kelley's they are the billet family that Cam and I were staying with they were really nice and welcoming. I walked into the house and saw Mrs. Kelley in the kitchen

"Hi Mrs. Kelley I just wanted to let you know I'm home" I said to her

"Oh Jayde how many times do I have to tell you to call me Emily" She said and I laughed

"Sorry Emily, um there's a party tonight over at the Torres's so I was wondering if I could go?" I asked her

"Um yeah as long as you finish your homework, that's fine with me"

"Okay thanks I'm going to go do my work now" I told her and went to my room, it was their guest room and they redid the attic into a room for Cam. I sat on the bed and started doing my homework, I was almost done when Cam poked his head in letting me know that he was back and that he was going to take a nap. I had just finished when my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number, then I remembered Owen was supposed to call me

"Hello" I said

"Hey Jayde?"

"Yep"

"So can you go or not?"

"Yeah I can go" I said

"Cool so I'll pick you up?"

"That's perfect because I have no idea where I'm going"

"Okay so I'll pick you up in about 2 hours?"

"Sounds good see you then" I said hanging up. I went and took a quick shower, and got dressed in a pair of shorts, a babydoll top and my favorite pair of heels. I was finishing up with my makeup. When I heard the doorbell

"I got it!" Cam shouted, he came up a few seconds later

"Hey you're going out with Owen?"

"Not really he's just my ride to the party" I told him

"Just be careful okay, he's kind of a player" He said

"Cam-"I started but he cut me off

"I'm serious you don't be there for the locker room talk, I'm just saying watch your back" He said and I smiled

"I thought I was supposed to be the older sibling"

"Well older doesn't always make you smarter" He said and I hit him

"Shut up, loser. Do you want to come tonight?" I asked

"No it's not my scene"

"Alright don't wait up" I told him

"I won't, make good choices" He said and I laughed, I met Owen at the bottom of the steps

"Wow, you l-look great" Owen said as he stumbled over his words a bit making me smile

"You ready?" I asked

"Yeah after you" He said holding the door open for me, then opened the door for me again at his car

"Who knew you were such gentleman?" I said to him once he got in, we talked the ride over getting to know each other I found out he has a brother too same age as Cam and goes to Degrassi too, he also told me about his passion for hockey but he also had a fall back plan in case he didn't make it. I never would have thought Owen was so smart but he was, he also was the type that like to put on a show for his teammates. We got to the party, and the place was packed and this kid Adam was collecting uniforms at the door

"This is crazy" I said to Owen over the music

"I know you want something to drink?"

"Yeah" I answered we went over to cooler and grabbed a drinks

"Come on I want you to meet my teammates" Owen said leading me into the basement

Owen's Pov

After spending most of my day with Jayde I have to say she was the sexiest, coolest and most badass chick I've ever known. I was having a blast with her and I knew the guys liked her too, and that was just a bonus. I was holding the hockey cup with Luke while Dallas chugged it. I wrapped my arm around Jayde and pulled her close, when Adam came up to us

"I just saw Katie in the driveway" Adam said

"Whoa dude that's all you" I told him, Jayde wrapped her arms around my neck

"Dance with me puck-head" She said with a smile. I pulled me on the dance floor I pulled her close and we started grinding, she looked so beautiful I knew I was the luckiest guy in here tonight. I started to lean down when she brought a finger to my lips stopping me

"I'm not a puck-bunny just so you know" She said in my ear

"I know that I never thought that for a minute"

"So you know you're not getting any tonight, at least not from me"

"I know I didn't just ask you out because I thought you were easy"

"Then why did you?"

"I like you did you think about that" I said in her ear she just looked at me and smiled then grabbed the back of my head and crashed her lips on mine


	2. Come as you are pt 2

Jayde' Pov

From the moment our lips touched I felt sparks, and instantly felt weak in the knees I've never felt like this before. I wrapped my arms around Owen's neck pulling him closer, the next thing I knew his tounge was in my mouth then I felt someone shove us. We pulled apart and saw Dallas holding a video camera on us

"Oh yeah don't stop just because I'm here" He said to us

"Oh my God Dallas I'm gonna shove that camera up ass" I told him

"Owen you just gonna let her do your boy like that?" Dallas asked pointing the camera at him

"Yeah I am might even help her" He said and took the camera from him and started shooting the party Drew came over and Dallas was giving him dating advice

"Hey let's get Drew to drink out of the trophy" Dallas said and Owen looked at me

"Go, go I'm fine" I said then I went to grab me another drink when I ran into Eli

"Hey!" I said

"Hey, so you here with Owen?" He asked

"Yeah I guess"

"You should know he's kind of a jerk"

"He seems pretty cool to me"

"You seem like a nice girl, and I don't want you to get too deep with Owen unless you know what your getting into"

"Look Eli I appricate that, but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"Alright then still friends?" He said holding out his cup

"Of course" I said and we toasted, just then the same girl from the assembly came over

"Oh um well Eli I'm gonna go" She told him

"Alright" He said and the girl started to walk away

"Okay wait is this your new girlfriend because if it is just say so" She said making me choke on my drink, Eli patted me on the back

"No, no, no I'm not girlfriend we're just friends, we actually just met this morning at the assembly" I told her

"Yeah she's here with Owen" Eli added and I nodded

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go find him, see you tomorrow Eli?"

"You bet" He said and I walked back into the house and saw Owen still with the camera

"Hey pretty lady" He said pointing the camera at me I just blew him a kiss, and he set the camera down

"You having fun" He asked I nodded

"I having a blast"

"You meet anybody?"

"Yeah I met a few people, but there's this one guy oh my God so hot" I said and I saw the jealousy in his face

"Oh yeah? Who is he? Do I know him?" He asked looking around

"Yeah you know him, he about 6'1, brown hair, these intense blue eye, he a puck-head, and his lips don't get me started" I said and he smiled as he caught on knowing I was talking about him

"What about his lips?" He said pulling me to him

"They turn me on" I whispered in his ear

"God your killing me here" He said kissing my neck I just smiled and pulled him closer

"I've never done this before"

"What kiss?"

"No, I mean I useally know a guy a lot longer before making out with them"

"Well I guess I'm just special" He said making me laugh

"I have to go in about an hour"

"Curfew?"

"No, I don't really have a curfew the Kelley's are really cool but I don't want to take advantage" I told him

"I get that, you must be a parents dream"

"Not to my parents, you know you always treat everyone elses parents better than you own" I said then Dallas cut in

"Hey how'd it go with Katie?" Dallas asked Drew and Owen pulled that damn video camera back out

Drew mumbled something then fell down the steps I couldn't help but laugh, but I kinda felt bad because I knew he was drunk

"Oh okay" Owen said closing the camera and him and Dallas helped Drew up

"Oh I'm okay" Drew said still stumbling

"You did it!" Dallas said clapping him on the back Owen turned the camera back on

"I DID IT!" Drew shouted and started drinking again still shouting he did it, and the guys cheered him on the next thing I knew Drew was stripping

"Oh God" I said covering my face Owen laughed

"What is he doing?" I asked

"Streaking" Owen said

"Okay I think that's my cue to leave" I said

"Okay hold on" Owen said and went over to Dallas said something to him and handed him the camera then came back over to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to his car. He drove me home we stopped on front of the house and just sat in the car

"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked me

"Yeah I did until I saw more of Drew than I ever wanted to see" I said and we laughed

"Yeah sorry about that, I'll admit things did start to get out of control"

"So…..I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said and he nodded then pulled me in for a kiss, which quickly turned into making out we pulled apart when the porch light came on

"Ugh I'm gonna kill him" I said

"Who?"

"Cam, he always does this watching me when I come back from a date I swear he thinks he's my big brother" I said

"Date?" Owen said

"What?"

"You said date, so this was date?" He said

"Um, well if you want it to be"

"No" He said and my heart sunk

"Because I would never take you to a crazy house party as our first date. Let's just call this an icebreaker and I'll pick you up for our date Saturday at 6" He said and I smiled

"I'd love that" I said and kissed him again

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss, because that's your last one until Saturday" I said to him getting out of the car

"Tease" He said and I laughed and went into the house, where my little big brother was waiting

"Have fun?" He asked

"Blast, but if I ever catch you spying on me again, I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born" I threatened and he laughed

"I'm going to bed, you should too don't you have practice in the morning?" I told him and went upstairs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed I got dressed ate a quick breakfast, then left for school I knew Cam was already gone so I didn't have to worry about him, I didn't see Owen this morning so I went on to class I ran into Drew on the way

"God you look terrible" I told him

"Yeah I know, I feel horrible"

"You should you chugged the whole trophy of power, then had a few chasers to follow"

"Do you remember anything else I did last night?"

"Let's see you fell down the stairs, you disappeared to talk to a Katie, I think that's what her name was, and I left right before you started streaking" I told him as we walked into class

"Wait did you say Katie?" He said and a redhead girl smile at him as we walked into class

"Hey bedhead, calculas really?" She asked him Drew looked at me and I shugged and took the seat in front of him

"My mom made me switch" He said slowly

"Well come sit with me" She said pointing to the seat next to her Drew sat down

"Um you're not still mad at me?"

"Let's just call your Courtney lie a little misunderstanding" She said as Mr. Armstrong came in Katie whispered something to Drew about feeling close, and he suddenly stood up and rushed to the front of the room and threw up

"Wow that's nasty" I said

"Mr. Torres why don't you go to the bathroom, and take the trash can with you" Mr. Armstrong told him and he left the room. Drew didn't come back to class so I grabbed his stuff for him and put it in my locker, I was grabbing my stuff for my next class when I felt arms around my waist I jumped, and turned and saw Owen who was laughing

"That was not funny you jerk!" I said hitting his arm

"It was pretty funny" He said and I glared at him

"Aww you mad at me?" He said with a smirk

"Yes I'm mad at you" I said and he started kissing my neck

"Please don't be mad at me Jayde, what do I have to do?" Owen said in my ear as some of the Ice Hound guys came by

"Yeah get some Milligan!" One guy said clapping Owen on the back, just as 2 ninth graders walked by

"Man I'm hungry I could really go for a chicken cutlet right now" Owen said to them and the guy laughed, Owen turned back to me and I saw the girl pulling something from her bag. And she threw it hitting Owen in the back of the head, I laughed

"Eat this!" She said and Owen turned picked the fake boob up and offered it to her

"I think your gonna want this back" Owen said to her

"Keep it, it's the most action you'll get all year" She told him and I busted out laughing with the rest of the Ice Hounds The girl grabbed her friend and walked away, Owen looked crossed between pissed and embarrassed

"Lighten up, she got you that's was funny" I told him still laughing

"It wasn't that funny" He mumbled

"Sure, come on we have chemistry" I told him grabbing his hand pulling him


	3. First Date

Owen's Pov

It was Saturday and I was getting ready for my date with Jayde, just thinking about her made me feel good. I was turning into a wimp, but no girl has ever made me feel this way not even Anya, I had changed my shirt about 3 times before finally settled on just the plain black one. I was double checking everything I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, I walked down stairs to leave I was hoping to make a clean break but no such luck my mom and Tristan were in the kitchen

"Wow you look nice" My mom said and Tristan nodded

"Thanks" I said turning to leave

"Who is she?" My mom asked

"Who is who?" I said trying to play like I didn't know what she was talking about

"Come on Owen fresh new haircut, you have your nice shirt on, and you're wearing cologne I know you son, so tell me about her"

"She's new her name is Jayde, and you're going to make me late" I said grabbing my keys and making a run for it

"Fine but I want to hear more when you get back" My mom shouted before I shut the door, I let out a breath and got in my car and drove over to Jayde's. I made a stop and got her some flowers, then made my way over to her house I got nervous to closer I got. I pulled up double checked myself again then got out and knocked on the door Mr. Kelley answered the door

"Can I help you?" He glared at me

"Um, yeah yes, yes I'm here to take Jayde out"

"Really? You're that Owen kid huh?"

"Yes sir"

"Listen here she's a guest here who we've come to love like part of the family. So case and point that's my daughter you do anything to hurt my daughter and I'm coming after you. I'm cop and I know things like how to hunt a person to the ends of the earth am I understood?" He said and I nodded

"You want to see my gun collection?" He asked I just shook my head

"Oh my God! Aaron stop" I turned seeing Jayde come in the room

"What I was just introducing myself" He said and she just shook her head

"Go away into the other room or something bye" She told him

"Alright have fun, you look beautiful sweetie, and Owen I want her home no later than midnight" He said looking at me over his shoulder at Jayde pushed him out of the room

"Whatever he said I'm so sorry and if you want to bail I won't blame you" She said I just handed her the flowers

"These are for you"

"Aww Owen thank you they're beautiful"

"Your beautiful" I said looking at what she was wearing for the first time. A sexy green dress that stopped mid-thigh and these heels that made her legs go on for days, its official I'm the luckiest guy alive

"You ready?" She asked pulling me from my thoughts

"Yeah" I said and we left the house

Jayde's Pov

Owen and I went out to eat and we talked and I got to know each other a lot better Owen was really sweet, and we had a lot in common we liked the same type of music, T.V shows, the only thing we disagreed on was our favorite hockey teams he was a Maple Leaf fan while I was raised as a Pittsburgh fan. He told me about some of the college teams looking at him, I told him about how much I loved to sing and I wanted a career in music. I've never had so much fun on a date before, we were having so much fun we lost track of time, Owen got me home with 2 minutes to spare

"I've never had so much fun before" I told me and he smiled

"Same here"

"So... I guess this is it" I said

"It doesn't have to be, if you agree to be my girlfriend I'll take you on even more amazing dates" He said with a smirk, I just pulled him in for a kiss

"So I'll take that as a yes?" He said

"Yes I want to be your girlfriend" I told him and we leaned in again but the porch light came on

"I'm going to kill them" I said and Owen just laughed and gave me a quick kiss

"See you tomorrow beautiful"

"Bye" I said and walked into the house to not only Cam waiting up but Mr. Kelley

"Really guys?" I said to them

"What? We were just watching a little TV" Mr. Kelley said and Cam nodded I rolled my eyes

"Sure I'm going to bed, oh and you have to turn the T.V on first to watch anything" I told him and the looks on their faces said it all. I laughed and went up to my room and tried to sleep but I was too excited I eventually drifted off to sleep

Owen's Pov

My date Saturday with Jayde was amazing, and just went I thought it couldn't get any better she said yes to being my girlfriend. This was going to be the best year ever, Monday came very slowly I couldn't wait to see Jayde, yeah we talked yesterday but I couldn't wait to see her. I had practice this morning but I found her after and she was look amazing as always.

"Hey" She said kissing me

"Hey"

"How was practice?"

"Long I swear coach is trying to kill us" I said and she laughed

"Aww my poor baby" She said patting me on the head,

"Hey do you have those notes from chemistry, I need them and I can't find mine" She said

"Um yeah I'll get them for you, you doing anything later?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm meeting my other boyfriend after school" She said

"You think your funny don't you?"

"Yeah I do" She said laughing

"Come on we're going to be late" She said pulling me along

I met up with Jayde before lunch and gave her my notes, she said she was going to spend lunch copying them. So I told her I was going to be in the weight room if she need me I kissed her and left. I was working out when all of a sudden my brother got on the bike next to me

"Nice socks. What do you want?" I asked him

"I'm working out, you don't own the weight room you know" He said and I just rolled my eyes knowing it was bull

"One of your teammates is in my French class, Campbell Saunders?" He said. Oh my God please don't tell me he's crushing on him I thought

"He's far away from home huh?" Tristan kept going

"Yeah Campbell's an all-star saw more ice time last week than I'll see all season" I said trying to change to subject

"Interesting" Tristan said and I figured it was time to just be blunt with him

"He's not gay" I told him straight up

"It's not about that geez! I thought that I'd make a new friend…..and aren't you dating his sister?" He said but I knew him

"He's a hockey player wouldn't be interested in you anyway" I said and he just looked offended

"Go suck an egg!" He snapped walking away

"Tris I'm trying to protect you" I called but he just ignored me and kept walking, I shrugged it off and went to get dressed I met up with the team, we went and grabbed something to eat. Then went and sat down, but Cam went over to the table my brother and Chicken cutlet were at he said something to Chicken cutlet then came back.

"What was that about?" Dallas asked him

"Nothing" He said and started eating the next thing I know my brother comes over to the table

"Hi room for one more?" Tristan said and looked at me I gave him the 'you are so dead' look but he just ignored me

"Friend of yours Cam?" Dallas asked

"Think you have the wrong table" Cam said not looking up with a mouth full of food, and the rest of the guys started laughing I just shook my head I tried to warn him. He walked back to his table and looked back at me and I just glared at him.

Jayde's Pov

I was in the library finishing up my notes when someone came and sat next to me

"What's wrong little brother?" I asked knowing it was Cam

"How'd you know?" He asked and I laughed

"You kind of shuffle your feet when your upset. So what happened?" I asked looking at him

"There's this guy and he's kind of a friend of mine, and I was a jerk to him" He said

"Why did you that?" I asked

"To save face with the team" He said and I sighed

"Cam always be yourself, no matter what you're way too sweet to be considered as your average asshole hockey player" I told him

"Your right, so what should I do?"

"Go apologize, and be yourself" I told him

"Okay I'm going now see you"

"Later" I said and finished up my notes and left because it was time for the pep rally. When I got to the auditorium I saw Eli and he waved me over, and I sat with him and that girl from the party

"Jayde it's time that I formally introduce you to Clare, Clare this is my new friend Jayde, Jayde this is my girlfriend Clare" He said

"Nice to meet you finally" I said to her

"Same here and I'm sorry about what happened at the party the other day"

"Water under the bridge" I told her

"Oh and this is Adam" Eli said pointing to the guy next to him

"I met him at the party" I said

"Oh yeah you came with Owen right?" Adam said and I nodded

"Yep and your Drew's brother right?" I said and he nodded

Just then the assembly started and that Katie girl welcomed the Ice Hounds, then made at comment that was pointed at Drew then she started the video reel. It was clips of the guys skating and showing them and their numbers I cheered loudly when Cam came on the screen I was so proud of him

"I thought Owen was your guy" Clare said

"He is but Cam's my brother" I told her with a smile just as the video cut to a clip from the party right when Drew fell down the stairs, then got up and started cheering about having sex

"Oh my God" I said to myself Owen and the rest of the team looked pissed, I can't believe someone did this. They cut the video soon after


	4. Troublemaker

Jayde's Pov

After yesterday's pep rally disaster, some of the guys on the hockey team were looking at some form of punishment. They were pissed even more when Katie came forward saying that she did it, I was waiting for Cam so we could go he came down with a smile on his face

"Wow someone's happy this morning" I said

"Yeah I just having a good morning"

"Uh-huh who is she?" I asked him and he froze

"How did you know?" He asked

"I didn't you just told me. So who is she?"

"Ugh I hate you JJ" He said walking out of the house I followed and we got into my car

"So you're really not going to tell me?" I said

"Nothing to tell really, it just a girl in my French class and we've chatted on Facerange a few times okay? So drop it"

"Fine don't be so nasty" I said as we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot. I got out and saw Owen

"See you later?" I said to Cam

"Yeah" He said wrapped up in his phone I just rolled my eyes and went over to Owen

"Hey boyfriend" I said

"Hey" He said kissing me

"Did you get in any trouble from the video?" I asked

"Nah not from the school but the coach is planning to kick our asses in practice I'm sure"

"Damn, sorry to hear that"

"It's cool, now that you're here" He said and I scoffed

"You are so cheesy" I said to him

"You love it"

"Keep telling yourself that" I said as we reached our class

"So listen after practice, want to come over? My parents are gone, my brother will be in some drama club thing, and we'll have the whole place to ourselves" He said

"Alright, but we're not going all the way….yet" I said as the bell rang, after our first class they day seemed to be flying by I was at my locker after lunch getting my things.

"Um excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother but is that the new Marc Jacobs bag?" A girl with long dark wavy hair asked me

"Um yeah my aunt is a fashion buyer down in LA so she sends me things like this all the time" I told her

"Okay you're my new best friend, I'm Fiona Coyne" She said

"Nice to meet you Jayde Saunders" I told her with a smile

"Where are you headed?" She asked

"Um history" I said

"Me too, walk with me?"

"Sure" I said we walked and talked she was telling me about her trip home to New York, she was really cool, I think I have found my new best friend. We talked all though class I could tell Perino was pissed at us, but he's always mad about something, by the end of that class we had made a shopping date and exchanged numbers

"Did you want to come hang after school?" She asked me but Owen had just shown up wrapping an arm around me

"Give her room to breathe Owen" Fiona told him and I laughed

"It's cool this is my boyfriend"

"Oh, okay well I'm going to go now I'll call you later"

"Alright later Fi" I said

"Fi? What are you 2 bffs now or something?" Owen asked

"She's my friend, I really like her she's like my fashion soul mate" I told him and he laughed then kissed me

"I have to go to practice now but I could skip" He said against my lips I pushed him away

"No you have to go to practice, but I'll be over later and we'll have all the time in the world" I said kissing his neck

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't stop that" He said and I pulled away

"Fine see you later" I said leaving I went home did my homework, called my parents back home then Owen texted me saying he was home and giving me directions I fixed my hair and make-up and left. I found Owen's house pretty easy, I knocked and he opened the door wearing just a wife beater and jeans and I had to say he looked good

"Hey beautiful" He said letting me in

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"Come on' He said and led me over to the table where he had a beautiful dinner set up for us

"Aww babe I can't believe you did this" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I didn't I ordered and picked up" he said and I laughed

"I still love it you get an A for effort" I said kissing him

"Thank you" He said and we sat down, the food was great after we finished we laid down on the couch to watch a movie, well Owen was laying I was laying on top of him. I leaned up and kissed him which turned into a make out session, soon I let his tongue in and I pulled him closer. Owen sat up so I was straddling his lap, suddenly he stood up I wrapped my legs around him and he carried us up to his room. He laid us down on his bed I rolled us over so I was top, I tugged at his shirt and he helped me pull it off, Owen started kissing my neck and pulling at my shirt just as he was about to pull it off

"Owen I'm-"Tristan stopped when he saw us

"I-I'm sorry, I-I" Tristan stuttered

"GET OUT!" Owen yelled and Tristan shut the door and ran from the room and I started laughing

"This is not funny" Owen said

"It kind of is once you think about it" I said and Owen mumbled something

"I should go" I said getting up, but he pulled me back down

"Don't go" He wined

"Baby, that's not cute and I have to go I'll see you tomorrow"

"You don't have to go"

"Yes I do before you make me break my rule" I told him and he just rolled his eyes, I kissed him

"Bye Owen" I said and got up to leave he walked me out and kissed me

"If you don't see my brother tomorrow it means I killed him" He said and laughed and left.

I walked into school and was bombarded by Fiona

"Oh thank God I've been looking for you all morning" She said

"Well here I am what's up?" I asked

"I need your help, student council is putting on a dance as an apology to the hockey team, but we need to get the hockey team on board" She said

"And you want me to talk to Owen to try and get the hockey team on board" I finished

"Yeah pretty much, I just want you to know I'm not trying to take advantage of our friendship or anything" She said

"Fiona calm down it's fine but Owen isn't the one you should be talking to, Dallas is the captain"

"Yeah I know the thing is I kind of blew him off when he tried to hit on me earlier"

"Come on we'll talk to him together, He and I are kind of sort of friends…and if push comes to shove I'd play the brother card" I told her

"Oh thank you" She said hugging me we linked arms and went to find Dallas, we couldn't find Dallas until the end of the day we caught him coming out of the school

"Mike Dallas" Fiona called

"Fiona Coyne and Jayde Saunders, what's up not getting enough from Milligan" He said with a smirk and just rolled my eyes

"We're here on business" I told him

"Yeah on behalf of student council" Fiona said

"Yeah? Well now I'm the one not interested" He said and started walking away Fiona looked at me and I pushed her forward

"We'd like to throw a dance" She told him

"Don't care" He said still walking

"Something low key, to boost the school morale and we'd like the Ice Hounds to be a part of it" I jumped in

"The last time student council wanted my team to be a part of something we got humiliated" He told me

"Well Fiona wasn't here for that student council's under her watch now, and if you tell Simpson your team backs this dance you won't regret it" I told him

"Okay, I want to involve in planning the dance you know, keeping an eyes on things" He said

"Okay sure we could use the help" Fiona said

"And I want something else" He said looking me up and down

"A dance from both of you" He said now doing the same to Fiona

"What? You do know I'm dating your teammate, do I look like a puck bunny to you?" I snapped

"Yeah and I told you I'm a lesbian" Fiona said

"Still not convinced, and I'll talk to Owen" He said

"Don't I can't agree to this" I said

"Fine"

"Wait, how about instead of making Jayde dance with you I'll dance with you twice" Fiona offered

"Okay I could work with that" He said and they shook on it and Dallas walked away

"Thank you" I told her

"No problem" She told

"You're a lesbian?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No I was just wondering why you didn't tell me, we're supposed to be friends" I told her

"We are I'm sorry Jayde forgive me?" She said

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I could be friends with a liar"

"What?" She said with anger in her voice

"I totally joking calm down" I said with a laugh

"Don't do that! So are you going to help with the dance?"

"Of course you don't even have to ask" I said to her and we started going over everything we needed for the dance

Owen's Pov

I stretching for practice when Dallas came in he sat in the stall next me and looked at me

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I told

"I have to tell you something" He said

"What?" I asked really not interested

"It's about your girl" He said and I looked at him

"What about her?" I asked

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but she came on to me" He said and I laughed

"Good one Dallas" I said going back to stretching

"I'm being serious, she came on to me strong to get me to help with the student council dance. I turned her down though because we're boys" He said as I felt my anger rising

"You're lying" I in a low voice

"What reason would I have to lie about something like this? And think about it why is she even down here, just to look out for Cam or is she hoping to latch on to an NHL hopeful"

"Shut up" I told him, because for some reason this was making sense

"I'm sorry man but it looks like she's just a puck bunny" he said patting me on the shoulder and walking away. Just then my phone went off with a text

The Dot after practice?

-Jayde

I felt anger rising in me when I read the text if she thinks she can play me she's got another thing coming.


	5. These four Walls

I walked back to the dance I still feeling sad about what happened with Owen and me but I knew I made the right decision. I found Fiona standing off to the side I walked over to her

"So how did it go?" She asked me

"He apologized but we're not back together." I told her

"Why?" She asked me

"I can't just forget everything he said to me and how quickly he believe Dallas without even talking to me. It's hurts and makes me feel like he doesn't trust me." I said and she nodded then hugged me

"Are you still up for girl's night?" She asked

"Yeah I need it and my billets are cool with it." I said and she nodded

"I hope you don't mind of Imogen joins us do you?" Fiona asked me and I shook my head

"Not at all I can't wait to meet her properly. When she's not mad at you." I said and she laughed

"Right sorry about that." She said and I shook my head

"It's cool." I said

The dance ended about two hours later. I stayed and helped Fiona clean up when I noticed Dallas and a few of the Ice Hounds were still hanging around. They were supposed to be helping with clean up but they were just goofing around. I rolled my eyes they make me sick, once we finished up I gave Fiona and Imogen a ride over to Fiona's loft. Her loft was really nice it was big and spacious she had a nice view. We changed into our PJs and were chilling out watching a scary movie, when my phone rang I looked it was Owen I hit ignore. It started ringing a few minutes later

"Is that Owen?" Imogen asked I nodded.

"Yep, don't worry I'll take care of it." I said then turned my phone off and they laughed. The rest of the night was really fun. We ended up passing out about 1am.

One week later

In the pass week Owen has not given up, he keeps texting and calling I'm just tired of it but I will admit I do miss him. Even though I'm still very hurt about what he said to me. It Friday night and like the lame-o that I am I'm home alone. In my room writing music, which clears my head. After I graduate I would love to work in the music industry writing or producing, but what I really love is singing and dancing. In the past week I've been working on a new song called 'These Four Walls'. It's kind of depressing but that's how I been feeling this past week. I was using my computer to record the track.

_I feel so numb  
>Staring at the shower wall<br>It's begun,  
>The feeling that the end has come<br>And now the water's cold_

_I tried to eat today  
>But the lump in my throat got in the way<em>

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride  
>I've called a hundred times<br>If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

_And I, I can't come alive  
>I want the room to take me under<br>'Cause I can't help but wonder  
>What if I had one more night for goodbye?<br>If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep  
>These four walls and me<em>

_I lay in bed  
>Can't seem to leave your side<br>Your pillow's wet  
>From all these tears I've cried<br>I won't say goodbye_

_I tried to smile today  
>Then I realized there's no point anyway<em>

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride  
>I've called a thousand times<br>If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

_And I, I can't come alive  
>I want the room to take me under<br>'Cause I can't help but wonder  
>What if I had one more night for goodbye?<br>If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
>These four walls and me<em>

_Oh oh oh_

_And I, I can't come alive  
>I want the room to take me under<br>'Cause I can't help but wonder  
>What if I had one more night for goodbye?<br>If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep  
>These four walls and me<em>

When I finished I heard clapping I turned and saw Cam and Emily standing in my doorway

"You still got it sis." Cam said with a smile

"You have a beautiful voice Jayde." Emily said coming into my room

"Thanks guys." I said to them Cam nodded and walked away

"I really liked that song but it was kind of sad do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked

"I guess I'm still upset about what happened with me and Owen. I really liked him, I guess I just needed away to let all of these feelings out."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I don't want to." I said shaking my head

"Don't be so stubborn." She said with a small smile

"I don't know maybe when I'm not so angry." I said and she nodded then got up

"Sleep on it, then think about it again in the morning." She said then gave me a hug and left shutting the door. I played the song back and worked on some areas I thought I needed work. Then my phone rang I looked it was Owen I thought about answering it this time but I just let it go to voicemail.


	6. The break up

Jayde's Pov

I was leaving school after helping Fiona with the dance. I had text Owen a while ago but for some reason he never text me back.

"This is weird" I said out loud

"What is?" Fiona asked me

"Owen hasn't text me back, he always does"

"Maybe their practice ran over, I'm sure he'll text you later"

"Yeah you're right I'm tripping, see you tomorrow" I said hugging her

"See you" She said and I got in my car and went home, when I got there Cam was already there

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I live here?" He said

"No that's not what I meant I thought you would still be at practice"

"No practice let out almost a half hour ago"

"Really?"

"Really, really what's up?"

"Was Owen there?"

"Yeah he is on the team, now what's wrong are you guys fighting already"

"Not that I know of but I texted him earlier and he hasn't text me back"

"That's weird, do you want me to talk to him"

"No the last thing I need is my little brother involved in my love life. Speaking of which what happened with the Facerange girl?" I asked him, and his whole expression changed

"She turned out not to be who I thought she was" He said leaving it at that

"Do you want me to kick her ass?" I asked

"No, no down Jayde the last thing I need is my big sister involved in my love life" He said mocking me

"Shut up" I said tossing the kitchen rag at him

"You missed" He said with a laugh

"Whatever I'm going to try to call Owen, go do your homework" I told him

"Sure mom" He said I flipped him off. I got to my room and called Owen and got no answer I wondered what was going on, whatever I'll talk to him tomorrow I thought and went to sleep.

When I got to school I looked for Owen but Fiona pulled me aside for the dance stuff, turns out Dallas and the Ice Hounds were all on board. Speak of the devil I saw him and Fiona talking, it kind of looked like flirting

"Hey Dallas have you seen Owen?"

"Um yeah earlier he was by his locker" He said to me

"Thanks" I said and turned to leave when a girl in pigtails and glasses came up to us and she looked angry

"Hey Immy" Fiona said to her

"Hey I wanted to talk but I see you're busy" The girl said

"Oh no you know Dallas, and this is Jayde. Jayde this is my girlfriend Imogen, Imogen this is my new friend Jayde"

"Nice to meet you" I said holding a hand out she just looked at it

"Okay I'm going to go find my guy, see you at lunch Fi" I said walking away, I took Dallas advice and I found Owen at his locker but he wasn't alone. He had a fan club of about 3 11th graders, I walked up

"Hey can we talk?" I said he just rolled his eyes

"What" He snapped, I took a step back

"Alone" I snapped and the girls ran off

"Why did you that?" He snapped at me

"What is your problem?" I asked and he just ignored me

"Why didn't you call me back last night?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere hooking up with Dallas?"

"Dallas? What does he-"

"Stop bullshitting me! He told all about how you tried to hook up with him yesterday"

"Owen I didn't-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it you puck slut!" He yelled in my face

"Owen" I said trying not to cry why was he being like this

"Get out of my face we're done" He said and slammed his locker and walked away, I stood there in hallway in shock and I was trying not to cry. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the bathroom once I was in there I broke down I felt someone patting my back. I looked and saw Eli's girlfriend Clare

"I-I s-sorry about this, you can go if you want" I told her

"No that was a real dick move Owen just did, he's always been kind of an asshole" She told me

I cried for about 5 more minutes the pulled myself together

"Thanks for this Clare" I said

"Don't mention it" She said with a smile

"You going to head back to class?" She asked me

"No I'm going to go to the student council room and hide there" I told her

"Okay, if you need anything"

"Thank you Clare" I said and walked out I made it to the student council room and stayed there the rest of the day. After the last bell rang Fiona came in and rushed over to me once she saw me

"What happened?" She asked

"Owen broke up me, and I have no idea why" I said trying not to cry

"What! That jerk! So he just did it no reason why"

"No well he something about Dallas telling him something but it didn't make any sense" I told her

"Well maybe you guys should talk"

"He called me a puck slut in front of the whole school!" I told her

"He said what!? Oh I'm going to kick his ass how dare he"

"Don't he's not worth it...I need to talk to Dallas"

"Dallas why?"

"Because it's starting to make sense to me now, Owen and I were fine all yesterday until he went to practice, and that was after Dallas hit on me"

"You don't think he, oh my God it does make sense, but why would he stoop so low"

"I don't know, but I'm going to slap him when I see him" I told her with a laugh

"Owen too" I added

"How about we have a girl's night at my loft after the dance, you can stay over, we'll eat junk food, watch romantic comedies and all that jazz" She said

"I'll have to ask my billet parents but sure that sound great" I told her and she hugged me

We finished setting up for the dance, I changed my clothes then I was on the door. When I saw Fiona and she was still avoiding Imogen I waved her over

"Imogen is over there getting ready to go on go talk to her! Now" I said pushing her

"Okay geez I didn't know you were so bossy" She said and I rolled my eyes, I kept taking tickets I felt my heart drop when Owen came to the door with some blonde draped all over him, and he called me a puck slut. I ignored him and that thing he came with. Soon Fiona came on and introduced the band. And she came over by me

"You guys made up?" I asked

"Yeah she's my girlfriend" She told me

"I'm so happy for you, at least one of us got our happy ending tonight" I said and she looked at me I motioned over to Owen and his date

"I'm going to kill him" She said under her breath as the band finished we all clapped and Fiona grabbed my arm

"Ow what are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me over to the hockey players

"Dallas! What did you do?" Fiona demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said trying to play it off

"You told Owen that I came on to you. And you know that's a lie" I said

"What the hell is going on?" Owen spoke for the first time

"What's going on is that Dallas lied to you. I was there, he hit on Jayde not the other way around" Fiona told him

"Is that true?" Owen asked me

"You seriously think I would cheat on you, with your teammate at that!" I snapped

"Dallas fess up now!" Fiona demanded he just blew her off and started to walk away, but Owen grabbed him and slammed him against the wall

"Now you told me that she came on to you, is it true?" Owen asked furious

"No man I lied I'm sorry" Dallas said and Owen went to hit him

"Owen stop! He's not worth it" I said putting a hand on his arm, he looked at me then back at Dallas then let him go. And Dallas and the rest of the guys rushed off, while Owen stood there looking at me

"Okay now that we got that out of the way you 2 go talk" Fiona said pushing me into Owen

"I'm okay" I said going to walk away but Owen grabbed my arm

"Can we talk please?" He pleaded, I sighed and nodded and he led us out of gym, and into an empty class room. Owen shut the door and turned and looked at me

"Are you going to talk?" I asked

"Look Jayde I am so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking it's just when Dallas told me I got angry and I didn't know what to do"

"How about talk to me your girlfriend! Or trust that I care about you so much that I would never do that you!" I snapped

"I know! I do trust you, it's just"

"Just what? Owen, then you called me a slut today in front of everyone!"

"I feel like shit, because of it I wish I could take it back but I can't. I need you to know I'm so, so sorry Jayde and I'll spend forever trying to make this up to you, please forgive me"

"Okay" I said

"Jayde" He said walking to me he leaned down to kiss but I turned my head and he got my cheek

"I forgive but we're not getting back together" I told him

"Why? Jayde"

"You don't trust me, you publically humiliated me, and just in case you forgot you're here tonight with someone else" I told him

"I said I was sorry"

"I know but I can't just forget everything that has happened. If we do get back together it will be a long way down the road" I told him

"Jayde, baby please don't do this" He begged, I just kissed his cheek

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and left.


	7. A misunderstanding

Jayde's Pov

It's been a month since the whole dance fiasco, Owen and I were still broken up but not for his lack of trying. I'm just not sure if I could trust him again, Fiona and Imogen have been pushing me to give in those 2 have become my best friends. Only thing is I have been worried about is Cam lately he just seems so sad, even though he now has his first girlfriend a ninth grader named Maya. I liked her well enough, but I still had my protective big sister eyes on her. I made it to my locker where there was a rose waiting

"Ugh Owen" I said to myself

"Thinking about me already I guess that is a good sign" He said appearing next to me

"You know this is getting old" I said waving the rose in his face

"I didn't send that" He said

"Sure" I asked opening my locker and an envelope fell out I bent down and picked it up I opened it and there was one line on the paper

'I'll miss you, see you soon'

I felt my heart stop and I started to look around

"Who is it from?"

"N-no one" I said

"Come on tell me who I have to beat up" Owen joked

"Stop!" I snapped and the smile wiped off his face

"JJ, what's wrong seriously, who's the note from" He said taking it from me

"Don't!" I said trying to take it from him

"What's this?" He asked reading it

"Nothing" I said taking it from him I slammed my locker and tried to walk away

"Jayde! Talk to me" Owen said grabbing my arm

"You're shaking" He said looking me in the eyes

"I can talk about this here, I-I need to go talk to Mr. Simpson and then call my parents" I said pulling away

"Come on I'll walk you" He said taking my hand he walked me to the office, never letting go of my hand. I sat waiting for Simpson trying not to cry I could believe this was happening to me again

"Jayde? You want to come on back?" Mr. Simpson said

"Can Owen come?" I asked not wanting him to leave me

"Sure" Simpson said with a small smile

"So Ms. Saunders what can I do for you today?"

"You've seen my file right?"

"Yeah" He said slowly not know where this was going

"The whole thing even the restricted stuff"

"Yeah your parents asked me to"

"Well it's happening again" I said handing him the note

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I nodded

"This is how it always starts, a rose and a note" I said

"Wait what's happening?" Owen asked confused

"Do you want to contact the police?" Simpson asked me and I just nodded

"My parents too please" I said with my voice breaking

"Alright I'm going to do that now, Owen you'll stay with her?"

"Yes I'm not going anywhere" He said and wrapped an arm around me

He sat with me until Simpson came back he had called my parents, the police, and my billet parents.

"Do you want to go home Jayde?" Mr. Simpson asked me

"No, no I can't let this rule my life again" I said getting up

"Okay my door is always open, you know that right?" He said and I nodded

"Thanks Mr. Simpson" I said and Owen and I left the office

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Owen asked

"Yeah I will later" I told him

"I have practice later" He told me

"Come by after, and we can talk and if you don't say anything to Cam that would be great"

"Of course not"

"Thank you Owen" I said kissing his cheek and we when to class. The rest of the day was a blur soon I was home and the Kelley's were fussing over me, until I told them I was fine. Then they debated on if they should still go out tonight, I told them to go Cam and I would be fine. Then I went to my room and Skype my parents

"Hey mom can you see me?" I said

"Yeah perfect, oh honey are you alright? Do you want to come home?" She shot out question after question

"Yeah mom I'm fine, no I don't want to come home I'm going to stick it out. Everything is still in place right?" I asked her and she nodded

"Then I'm going to be fine" I told her

"I just miss you and Cam so much what I was thinking letting 2 of my kids go live with a billet family" She said

"The Kelley's are cool they make me feel at home" I told her and she smiled

"Well that's all I can ask for, I talked to Cam earlier"

"Really?"

"Yeah he seems so homesick, and this losing streak isn't really helping"

"Yeah I know it's really been getting him down and some of the guys on the team have been ragging him about it. I'll talk to him mom"

"Okay good, did you tell him what's going on?"

"No I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary, he already has enough on his mind" I told her. We talked some more and I talked to my brothers and little sister. Then my mom promised to have my dad call when he got home from work, I told her I loved her then hung up. About an hour later Emily came up and told me that she and Aaron were leaving there was money for pizza downstairs and if it got too late they were just going to get a hotel room, I hugged her and told her goodbye. About an hour later there was a knock on the door, I went to get it and it was Owen.

"Hey" I said letting him in

"Hey, how are you" He said kissing my cheek

"I've had better days" I told him honestly

"I know, how's Cam feeling?" He asked

"Um he's fine as far as I know"

"He's not here?" He asked shocked

"No wasn't he at practice?"

"He came then he got sick puking all over the place so he went home or was supposed to" He told me

"Can you not say anything about this to the team? He's been going through tough time lately" I told him

"My lips are sealed"

"Thanks" I said with a smile

"Are you hungry or do you want something to drink?" I offered

"No I'm good, are you ready to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Straight to the point" I said and I led him up to my room we sat down on my bed

"So…" He started

"Okay about 2 years ago, this kid transferred into my high school his name was Simon, I barely knew the kid we had only talk maybe twice, and then he started showing up everywhere I went, then I started to get roses on my locker like today. He basically started stalking me, I told my parents they called the police they didn't do anything because he hadn't physically hurt me yet. But he's completely out of his mind he's convinced that I'm in love with him. So one night I was out with my friends and when I was leaving I felt someone grab me from behind, it was him I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He held me down I started to scream and that's when he started beating me, shortly after I blackout and when I woke I was in the hospital and he was gone" I explained and I started to cry

Owen came over and pulled me into his arms

"Did he um" Owen tried to ask

"Yeah" I whispered and Owen just held me tighter

"I'm going to kill him" Owen said I just shook my head

"You don't have to worry about this psycho, I won't let anything happen to you I promise" He said kissing my head, I looked up at him and I suddenly pulled him down and pressed my lips to his. I parted his lips with my tongue, I feel Owen's arms wrap around my waist I rise on my toes to deepen the kiss. I backed him up to the bed and pushed him down and climbed on top of him straddling his waist I started kissing down his neck, I grind into his lap. He pulled me back up and kissed me again, soon he was kissing my neck and I release a long moan. I pulled back and looked into his eyes

"Do you have a condom?" I asked and he nodded so I sat up pulling off my shirt then I took off my bra. I saw Owen's blue eyes widen and I feel heat go through my body. Owen sat up so his lips are lined up with my breasts his lip slide lower and take one nipple in his mouth. My hands on his shoulders dig into his skin through his shirt. His lips move over my other breast and repeats his actions. I reach down and pulled off his shirt I traced my fingers over his shoulders, biceps. Suddenly Owen pulled back

"What?" I asked breathless

"Are you sure about this?" He asked I nodded

"Yes please Owen, I need you to make me forget" I said against his lips, he pressed his lips to mine and rolled on top of me, he pulled my pants off as I unbuttoned his jeans. Soon my pants and panties were on the floor and Owen was just in his boxers

"You are so beautiful" He said into my ear I pulled his boxers down and pulled him on top of me, he pushed in my entrance. My nails dug into his shoulders as he filled me.

"Owen!" I bit down on my lip getting use to his size. He nipped at my neck Owen's hips slowly pulled back causing us both to moan his hips snapped back making him quickly fill me again.

"Yes Owen!" I pushed my hips down meeting his thrust, he bit down on my neck

"Oh yes!" He moved his lips to mine taking control of my mouth his tongue dominating mine tasting ever sweet bit he could. I broke from our steamy kiss.

"You're so beautiful Jayde" His finger pushed back my hair, touched my lips rolled over my stiff nipples passed my stomach and firmly grabbed my hips. Tingling rose up my back and my walls tightened. "I'm cuming." I gasped for air

"Owen!" I said trying to catch my breath and he kept kissing my neck

"Stay the night?" I asked him

"What about your billet's?"

"They're out for the night" I said looking at him, he got out the bed and found his phone

"Really right now?" I asked

"I was just letting the parental's know I'm staying at the Torres's" He said with a smile and got back in bed and pulled me close I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep at the sound of his heartbeat.


	8. He's Back

Jayde's Pov

When I woke up I was alone I felt little disappointment, but also relief because I had no idea what I was going to say to Owen, I got up went and showered when I got out I saw a note on my desk. It was from Owen he was just saying that he went home to shower and change and he would see me at school, and that he wanted to talk. Just great I thought I wasn't ready for this, I went down stairs and saw Cam

"Good morning" He said cheerily

"Morning" I said slowly

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine, what's up with you? You're all chipper this morning"

"I just had a good night"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Because Owen told me you got sick right before practice" I said and his face fell

"You didn't say anything"

"Your secrets safe. So what happened?"

"I faked sick and went to hang out with Maya and her friends"

"How did you do that?"

"I may have drunk some milk" He whispered

"Cam! You know you can't have dairy and if mom finds out it's my ass"

"Which is why she won't find out as far as anyone knows it was just a 24 hour bug"

"Why didn't you want to go to practice?" I asked him

"You know I haven't been playing so good and some of the guys have been on me about it. It's just becoming a little too much" He said

"Cam why didn't you say something? We can talk to your coach about cutting down your hours or something"

"No, no I can't do that"

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know"

"Look Cam it's your life so whatever you choose I got your back, if you don't want to play anymore that fine. No pressure we'll go back home if you want to"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes! Dummy I love you and I support you 100%" I told him and gave him a hug

"Thanks Jay you're the best"

"Tell me something I don't know. You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded

When Cam and I got to school we separated he went to find his friend and Fiona ran into me

"Wow JJ you weren't feeling it this morning?" Fiona asked me

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Sweats, no make-up, and messy bun it's not your usual look. So tell me what's up" Fiona said

''Come on" I said and pulled her into the council room and shut the door so no one could hear us. I told everything that's has happened in the last 24 hours

"So you have a stalker?"

"Yeah" I said

"And he raped you?" She asked in disbelief

"Yeah" I said and she hugged me tight

"I'm so sorry JJ if you need anything you know I'm here for you"

"Thanks Fi, but there's something else" I said

"What?"

"I slept with Owen last night" I said quietly

"WHAT!? Details!" She said

"He was there when I got the note yesterday, and he stayed with me all day he was so sweet. And I don't know I kissed him and we went from there"

"So are you guys back together?" She asked

"That's the thing I don't know, I falling for him even harder than before. But I'm still a little hurt about what happened before" I told her

"I know but I'm sure if he could change it he would. But he can't and he's spent the past month trying to make up for it, I think you should give him another chance" She said

"I'll talk to him later" I said

"Come on we're going to be late

We left and went to class the day went by slowly I had a pop quiz in history, and Owen kept looking at me with a worried expression. I think he might think that I regret last night because I kind of been avoiding him all day. The closer it got to the end of the day the more nervous I got because I knew I couldn't hide from Owen then. But I tried I was rushing to find Cam so I could get out of there, when I ran directly into Owen

"Hey" He said

"Hi"

"You've been avoiding me" He stated

"No, I've just been busy today" I said and he gave me a look

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not lying"

"Yeah and the fact that you just said you're not lying tells me you lying" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Is this about last night?" He said and I didn't say anything

"Shit! I knew it I'm sorry Jayde"

"Owen! No it's just we need to talk" I said

"Alright come on" He said and pulled me to his car we got in

"I drove today" I told him

"We're not going anywhere I have to wait for my stupid brother anyway. This is just a quiet place for us to talk" He said and we just sat there not saying anything

"So" He said

"Alright um I don't regret last night, in fact it was the best night of my life" I told him

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm falling for you Owen, and I don't like it" I said

"Why? Because of what happened before?" He asked and I nodded

"Jayde I thought we were past that"

"You didn't trust me, it's not something I can just get over"

"And I lost you because of it I know! But I said I'm sorry, I've been trying to make things right for almost 2 months now! What more do you want Jayde?" He snapped

"I don't know!"

"I love you Jayde! I do but I don't know what else I can do" He said and I froze

"You love me?"

"Yes I do so much, and this is not the way I wanted to tell you" He said hitting his head on the horn, and I laughed

"You're laughing right now? I'm pouring my heart out to you and your laughing" He said and I just pulled him in for a kiss

"I love you too" I said pulling away and placing my forehead on his

"Really?" He asked and I nodded

"Yes and I forgive you and I want this with you" I said, then he kissed me soon we started making out when we heard someone tapping on the window. We looked it was both of our brothers

"See you tomorrow?" I asked him

"Yeah you coming to my game?"

"Duh, my brother is also playing" I said and got out of the car

It was game night Fiona and Imogen bailed on me so I was sitting with Maya and Tristan, they were pretty cool. Cam talked to Dallas and got switched to right wing and he was killing it tonight, he scored both of the team's goals tonight and was going for a hat trick.

"7 seconds I can't watch" Maya said covering her eyes I laughed

"This is exciting Cam already scored 2 goals tonight, you lucky charm you" Tristan told her, they guys were getting ready to make their play and Maya started doing something with her arms

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Sending more luck" She said and Tristan and I looked at each other

"Come on Cam you got this" I yelled as he won the face off the scored the winning goal with seconds to spare, and the crowd went crazy I was so proud of him, I waited after the game for Cam and when he finally came out he looked upset

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah, Dallas just bombarded me with the press it was just a bit overwhelming" He told me

"Are you sure? Cam you know you can tell me if something's wrong" I told him

"I'm fine!" He snapped

"Okay, then let's go" I said

We left and when we got home Cam went straight up to his room, he's really starting to worry me. I didn't really know what to do. I went to my room and my phone rang it was Owen

"Hey superstar" I said to him and he laughed

"I don't know about that Cam pretty much ruled that game" He told me

"Yeah but it couldn't have been done without your 2 assists" I told him

"Damn I want to kiss you right now" He said and I laughed

"Well save those kisses for me for tomorrow" I told him

"I just wanted to hear your voice I'll see you tomorrow beautiful I love you" He said

"I'll never get tired of hearing that I love you too see you tomorrow" I said and hung up. I just laid there thinking about everything Simon is back and somewhere watching me. And I worried about Cam maybe I should talk to someone about this, I don't know eventually I put my mind to rest and fell asleep.


	9. Back Together

Jayde's Pov

Two days later Cam seemed a lot better apparently he talked with Maya and she made him feel better, after that she became my new favorite person. I was in chemistry with Owen we were supposed to be doing our experiment but he was just goofing around

"Stop you're going to get us in trouble" I told him with a laugh

"That's not so bad a whole hour of detention you and me, alone" He said wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh

"Don't ever do that again you look like an 80s porn star when you do that" I told him

"Shut up" He said and flicked some water at me

"You are so dead" I said and was about to throw some water back. When Ms. Oh came in looking for me

"Jayde come with me please and bring your stuff" She said I nodded

"What did you do bad girl?" Owen asked

"Shut up, I didn't do anything I'll let you know what's up" I told him and left

"What's wrong?" I asked Ms. Oh when I saw the look on her face

"It's Campbell"

"What about him is he alright?" I asked frantic

"He's fine he fell off the catwalk and hurt his arm, were getting ready to take him to the hospital"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"I need to be with him I-I. What was he doing up there?" I asked

"Calm down Jayde he seems fine I think he just hurt his arm come on" She said and led me to the front of the school where they were putting Cam in the ambulance

"Wait I'm going with him" I said

"Who are you?" the EMT asked me

"I'm his sister" I told him and they let me in

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I snapped

"I was just fooling around I'm fine JJ"

"You not fine! Look at you Cam, this could have been a lot worse" I said

"Ms. Please calm down" The EMT asked me I just sat back and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, when we got to the hospital they made me sit in the waiting room. So I texted Owen asking him to come and letting him know what was going on. He said he'd update the team and he's on his way. I was sitting there for about an hour when the doctor finally came out

"Is he okay?" I asked him

"Yeah Campbell is fine, no signs of concussion, no internal damage. He just broke his right arm it's going to take about 6 to 8 weeks to heal but he's going to be fine" He told me and I left out a sigh of relief

"Thank you doctor, can I see him?"

"Yeah come on" He said and led me to Cam who was getting his cast put on

"Hey JJ, still mad?"

"Yes but I'm glad you're okay" I told him and waited until the nurse finished. She said she was going to get the discharge papers and be right back

"Thank you" I told her and she nodded

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier" I told him

"Its fine JJ" He told me

"Don't you ever scare me like this again Cam, you're my little brother it's my job to protect you and I've been doing it since you've been born. I don't know what I would do if something happen to you." I said and hugged him

"I'm sorry too I didn't meant to scare you like that" Cam said then the nurse came back in with the discharge papers, and pointed us to the nurses station we're checking out, when Owen came in followed by Dallas and Maya

"What happened?" Dallas asked

"He was fooling around on the catwalk and fell" I told him

"What the hell Cam?" Dallas snapped at him

"Hey back off Dallas!" I told him

"I wasn't talking to you so shut up" He snapped

"Watch how you talk to her!" Owen snapped getting in his face

"Guys chill not here" Cam spoke up for the first time and they back off

"What's the damage?" Owen asked

"Broken arm" Cam answered

"And how long is that going to put you out?" Dallas asked

"6 to 8 weeks" Cam answered and Dallas huffed then left. I rolled my eyes and finished up what I was doing, while Cam was talking to Maya

"Sorry about that" Owen said

"Why the hell did you bring him?" I asked

"I told the guys what was going on and he just kind of followed" Owen told me

"Figures, you guys ready to go?" I asked Cam and Maya and they nodded.

Three Weeks Later

Cam is still out of commission but he's been having fun hanging out with Maya and their friends, he got an ear full from our mom when she heard what happened. I was worried she might come down and kill him herself, the worst part of the past few weeks I've still been getting notes. I've turned everyone over to the police and now they are on the lookout for Simon because he's clearly violating the restraining order, Owen gets pissed every time I get one, but he's been great so supportive I fall for him more every day. The only thing is we have yet to talk the future because graduation was coming and fast. We were now in chemistry in a group with me, Owen, and Bianca. When Drew showed up

"Hey" Bianca said and we looked up

"How did you get past security?" She asked

"Officer Turner and I go way back. Hey Jayde, what's up bro?" He said to me and Owen

"Covalent bonding" Owen told him

"Sounds boring" Drew said

"It is but this clown is keeping us entertained" I told him motioning to Owen

"Yeah whatever still boring" Drew said and Owen and I went back to work

"Pistons tickets?" Bianca said and I looked and saw Drew holding 2 tickets

"I thought we could drive down tomorrow hit up an outlet mall, get a hotel room" Drew said suggestively

"Sounds awesome but I have a huge chemistry test this week" She told him

"Come on I never see you anymore"

"Well we started a study group so we'll be studying at the loft later"

"Um we'll take those tickets if you don't want them" Owen said and I elbowed him

"What?" He said and I just shook my head

"Drew Torres your no longer a student here goodbye" The teacher said to him

"Hey bro don't worry I'll take care of your girl while you're at work" Owen joked putting an arm around Bianca

"If you don't put that arm down the only thing taking care of you will be your hand" I told him and he quickly put his arm down and Bianca laughed

"You got him whipped, go girl" Bianca said and give me a high five

"You both suck" Owen grumbled

After school I met Owen at his car I caught a ride with him today, we waited for Fiona and Imogen when they got there we headed over to the loft, when we got there Drew was there setting up drinks

"Hey guys" He said as we walked in

"Holy candleonly" Imogen said

"Wow when did you get this?" I asked seeing the giant 3-D TV on the wall

"Yeah what's happening on my wall?" Fiona asked

"I thought we needed a new TV so are you guys ready to get your 3-D on?" Drew said handing us 3-D glasses

"Dude this is sick!" Owen said taking his glasses

"I know" Drew said

"We're supposed to be studying" Bianca told him

"What you can study and watch motocross in the background?" He said to her

"Wow this is so cool" I said

"It's like I'm actually there" Imogen said

"Are you guys ready I have tons of snacks" Drew said

"It's like the bikes are coming out of the screen" Owen said

So that's how are study group turned into a party, we just chilled and watch TV and ate snacks, Imogen was pretending to ride the bike, Drew and Bianca cuddled up on the couch Owen was sitting at the counter, I was on the couch

"Whoa it's way later than I thought" Owen said looking at his phone

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 11" He told me

"Shit, my billets are going to kill me" I said getting my stuff

"But we didn't get any studying done" Bianca said and Owen just shrugged

"Yeah I got to jettison too" Imogen said and she gave Fiona a kiss, I gave Fi and hug and said bye to Drew him and Owen did the man-shake thing and we started to leave

"Guys what about the Chem test?" Bianca asked

"Guess we're winging it" Fiona said and we agreed

"See ya" Owen said

Owen dropped Imogen off first, then took me home

"I hope you know it's too late for an in car make out session" I told him

"I know come on" He said getting out

"No its fine the lights are on they're probably waiting" I told him

"Maybe I want an on the porch make out session" He said with a smirk

"No you need to make your curfew, so you don't get grounded we're supposed to be going out this weekend" I told him and he threw his head back and groaned

"Aww don't be a baby, I'll see you tomorrow" I told him then pulled him in for a kiss

"Mmm I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He said and I got out I blew him a kiss from the door, then went inside

"There you are I was about to send out a search party" Emily said to me

"I'm sorry we were studying and lost track of time, won't happen again" I told her

"Better not now head on up to bed. Did you eat?"

"Yeah I ate, night Emily" I said going upstairs

"Night" She called

We I got to my room my phone buzzed with a text. I opened it and my heart stopped it was a picture of me and Owen kissing from a few minutes ago, captioned: I see you. I threw it then Emily and Aaron came in

"Jayde what's wrong?" Emily asked seeing my face I pointed to my phone Aaron went and picked it up

"Son of a bitch" He said

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"We're going to catch him Jayde, you hear me? I promise we're going to put an end to this" Aaron said


	10. Clare's Birthday

Jayde's Pov

I hardly slept last night, so I felt like crap on the bright side not being able to sleep I was able to do some cramming for the chem test. I was at my locker, when I felt arms come around me I jumped.

"Dammit Owen don't do that!" I snapped pushing him off

"Whoa what's wrong" He asked concerned

"Nothing" I said

"Bullshit, did you get another note?" He asked and I could hear the anger in his voice. I nodded and pulled up the picture on my phone

"That motherfucker!" Owen snapped punching the locker next to mine

"Stop! You're going to hurt yourself, the Ice Hounds need you now that Cam is out" I told him

"Fuck the Ice Hounds I worried about you! There some freak out there terrorizing my girlfriend!"

"Owen please calm down for me?" I said putting my arms around his neck

"I'll be cool for now"

"Thank you" I said and kissed him

"Owen Milligan please report to the office" The intercom said

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! That I know of" He said and I rolled my eyes

"Go let me know what's up" I told him, he kissed me then left.

I was at lunch when I finally caught up with Owen again

"Hey" He said kissing me sitting down with his lunch

"Hey, what happened?" I asked him

"Um Dallas and the rest of the starting line except me and Cam got suspended"

"What? For what?" I asked picking at his lunch

"Drinking on school grounds" He said

"So what's up with the team?"

"We're going to miss the next 3 games and with Cam out I guess that's it for the season, were for sure not making the playoffs"

"Baby I'm sorry"

"Thanks but I'm fine, you think this is a good enough reason to finally kick Dallas's ass"

"Dallas being Dallas is a good enough reason to kick his ass, but I don't need you getting suspended too" I said and kissed his cheek just then my phone went off I had a text from Eli he needed my help with something.

"Hey Eli needs my help but I'll catch you later?" I said getting up

"You better"

I met Eli outside of the auditorium with Adam, Fiona, and Alli

"What's up?" I asked

"Good you here, now the big day is approaching and it's gotta be a surprise" He said

"What are you talking about Eli?" Adam asked

"Clare's newspaper internship didn't work out, so she's pretty upset about it and we're going to cheer her up. With a surprise 17th birthday party tonight and your all going to help" Eli told us and Fiona raised her hand

"I barely know Clare and I don't care about her birthday so why am I expected to help?" Fiona asked

"Because the party will at your loft and you're planning it, and Jayde's helping" He said

"I am?" I asked and Eli just nodded

"I don't think so" Fiona said

"I'll give you 2 money to spend" Eli said to us

"Last minute party planning with a budget why didn't you say so?" Fiona said agreeing to help

"Remember this is a surprise" Eli said and we left

"So how are we doing this?" I asked Fiona

"Well first let's get Imogen to help" She said

"Yeah and I can get Owen to help with the heavy lifting" I said

"Deal, we'll meet back here at the end of the day"

"Cool see ya" I said walking away

Afterschool I met Owen at his locker

"Hey boyfriend" I said

"Hey, now what's this about a surprise party?" He asked

"Eli throwing a party for Clare for her birthday, and he asked me and Fiona to plan it so we're meeting up with Fiona now" I told him

"We? What makes you think I'm helping or even going to this party?"

"Please, Owen" I begged he just shook his head

"No"

"Please if you come help with this party I'll make it worth your while" I told him kissing his neck

"Jayde" He said rolling his eyes

"Owen please" I said pulling him to me still kissing his neck, I leaned up and nipped at his ear

"Fine but you owe me big time" He said kissing me

"I love you" I told him

"Yeah sure come on" He said taking my hand, we met up with Imogen and Fiona, then we got to work moving tables, blowing up balloons, hanging the banner all in all I say we did a pretty good job. Owen took me by my house to grab a change of clothes, then we went to his house so he could change. No one was home so we had a quickie, then we got dressed and made it back to Fiona's just in time.

"What took you guys so long?" Fiona asked

"We got caught up, but we're here" I told her, she gave me a knowing smirk

"You 2 are nasty" She said with a laugh

"I can't help that she wants it all time, not that I blame her" Owen said and I hit him

"EW I don't want to know anything that goes on between you 2, Jayde is like my sister" Fiona said covering her ears.

Everyone showed up about an hour later, I was helping Fiona with the food, I was starting to get worried that Eli hadn't showed up yet Imogen had been texting him but she got no answer.

"Okay guys she's here, she's here" Fiona announced just then Eli came through the door looking upset

"There you are! You're so late Alli texted to say their cab pulled up" I told him

"They didn't see you did they? I hate spoilers" Imogen asked

"I don't think so" He said in a flat voice

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Clare is in love with her journalism mentor. I have to talk to see what's up?"

"Okay maybe not tonight it's her birthday" I told him and the lights shut off. A few minutes later Alli and Clare came through the door. And we all jumped out

"SURPISE!"

Fiona and I looked up and saw Imogen screaming at the confetti cannon that wouldn't work, I laughed and grabbed Owen

"Happy birthday Clare!" I said and hugged her

"Thanks this is so amazing" She said

"Owen helped" I told her, they just nodded at each other and Owen told her happy birthday. We moved out the way so Clare could see the rest of her guests

"Thank you" I said to him

"For what?"

"For being nice to Clare and helping me with everything today." I said and kissed him, everything was going good until Dallas and the rest of his hockey flunkies showed up

"What are they doing here?" I said

"I don't know but I know it's not for the cake" Owen said

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Dallas said to Clare

"I got your favorite brand" Dallas said handing Clare a 6 pack of beer

"What's he talking about?" Eli asked her

"I guess there's a lot your girlfriend doesn't tell you" Dallas said to him, then started looking around

"Owen! What are you doing here man?" Dallas asked coming over

"Jayde's friends with Clare so here we are" Owen said

"Man you are whipped" Dallas said and Owen went to hit him but I grabbed him

"Stop not here please, Dallas go!" I said pulling Owen away

"Oh is that a buffet table?" Dallas said going over and the rest of the guys followed

Eli and Clare were talking then Dallas jumped in talking shit as usual, then walked away. Then Eli and Clare argued for a minute then Eli turned to leave but Alli stopped him.

"Do you want to leave?" Owen whispered in my ear

"No, I'm fine this is my friend's party and my best friends loft I'm not going anywhere" I said and Owen smiled

"That's my girl" He said and kissed me which soon turned into a small make out session

"Don't be trying to make babies in my loft" Fiona said to us bumping my hip

"Shut up" I said to her

"Seriously though you 2 would make cute babies" She said then we heard Dallas again

"Leaving already? Birthday girl ditching her own party" Dallas said to Clare

"Haven't you done enough damage? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Eli yelled at him

"Your girlfriend shouldn't messed with my hockey season" Dallas snapped

"Why don't you just leave?" Katie said to him

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Dallas snapped at her

"You know dude I have had enough of you" Jake said walking up on Dallas but Luke pushed him back

"You want to get into it too tree hugger?" Luke said to Jake

Dallas started to say something else, when Eli punched him.

"Shit" Owen said going over to stop it

"Damn it Dallas" I said under my breath

Soon there was a full on brawl, Owen was trying to break a few of the guys up. It was looking pretty bad when all of sudden the confetti cannon went off

"Fi I made it rain!" Imogen said excited I would have laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"Dallas get out before I call the cops!" Fiona shouted at him

"Fiona-"He started

"GET OUT!" She shouted at him

"See everyone at school. You're going down Eli!" Dallas said leaving

Owen came over to me

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Fine are you okay? What happened to your hand?" I asked

"I punched a guy" He said and rolled my eyes. I went to help Fiona clean up, we got done in about an hour. We said bye to everyone the we left

"Well that was eventful" I said and Owen laughed

"Yeah better than what I had planned" He said

"What was that?" I asked

"Video games, and a few hot sexts to my girlfriend"

"Mmm sounds sexy" I said

"Yeah if I drop you off I can still make it happen" He joked and I hit him

"You're an asshole"

"As long as I'm your asshole" He said making me laugh

"You'll always be my asshole" I said to him


	11. Romeo and Jules

Jayde's Pov

A Week later

When I got to school somehow Eli roped me into helping sell tickets to the play. Sales were going great until Mr. Simpson came up and told us to shut it down and told me he needed to talk to Eli. I found Eli outside the auditorium

"Hey Simpson made us stop selling tickets and he wants to talk to you ASAP, it seemed serious" I told him handing him the money box.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"I don't know but Simpson was pissed. See you later" I told him

"Bye"

I was going to find Fiona, when I saw Tristan leaning against the wall looking upset

"Hey Tristan are you alright?" I asked him

"Um yes I'm okay" He told me

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded

"Okay let me know if you want to talk or something" I said walking away

"Wait!" Tristan called

"Yes?"

"Okay I was wondering how you get a guy to kiss you" He said lowly

"Why?" I asked

"Well I have the play tomorrow and I want my first kiss to mean something"

"You've never been kissed?" I asked and he shook his head

"Well I guess you just have to have that mutual attraction for one another. But you can't rush it when it happens it happens" I told him

"Did that help?" I asked

"Not really"

"Yeah well I'm going to go now" I said and walked away I found Fi and Immy at Fi's locker

"What's up girlies" I said

"Hey" They said

"I thought you were working the ticket booth?" Fiona asked me

"I was Simpson shut it down, I don't know exactly what's going on but he wanted to talk to Eli and told me to stop selling tickets." I told them

"Oh no, I'll text Eli see if I can find out what's going on" Imogen said, just then Dallas came up

"My favorite gal pals" He said to us like what happened the other night didn't

"Yeah you can't just start a fight at my party, and think we're still buddies" Fiona told him

"How many sorry's do you need"

"You can stuff you sorry's in a sack" Imogen snapped at him and Fiona and I started laughing, then we left to class. I met up with Owen later, at my locker

"Hey babe, listen my parents are gone for the night, Tristan is working on the play so you want to come over?" Owen asked nipping at my ear

"Sound great I need a night off" I said

"I think I could help with that" He said kissing me then someone cleared their throat, we pulled apart and saw Tristan standing there

"What!?" Owen snapped

"Be nice" I told him

"I need to talk to you Owen…..alone"

"I get it, I'm going I'll be over at 6?" I asked him and he nodded and I left.

That night

I told my billet's a little while lie that I was going over to Fiona's, then I called and asked her to cover for me. When I got to Owen's I was a little late, when he opened the door he had on just a pair of sweats

"Your late" He said

"I'm sorry but I bargained us an extra hour" I told him with a smirk

"Come here girl" He said pulling me in for a kiss, suddenly he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and backed into the house and kicked the door shut. Things got very heated the minute the door closed we spent the next few hours just wrapped in our self's.

"Oh my God I think we just set a record" I said breathless

"Mmm I think we can go another hour" Owen said with a smirk

"No I need my legs to get home" I said and he laughed then we kissed

"I love you" He told me

"I love you too"

"What's going to happen after we graduate?" I asked him

"I don't know, I'll be good as long as I have you" He told me

"What if you drafted?" I asked him

"I want you to come with me" He said

"Besides, you'll be a big recording artist by then" He said

"Yeah and you'll be the Stanly cup Champion" I said to him

"Mmm I like the sound of that"

"Of course you'll have to use your off time and join me on my world tour" I said with a smile

"I'd love too, and by the end of that tour I'll have you knocked up" He said with a smirk and I laughed

"How do you know I want kids with you?" I joked

"Because who wouldn't want their kids to look like this?" He said with a smirk

"You are so conceited" I told him

We laid there talking about our future, where did we want to apply, what we want to be. I fell even more in love with him this night. But soon it was time for me to go I got up and got dressed Owen walked me out we said goodbye. Then I left but the whole ride home I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me, I just got home as fast as possible and went to bed.

It was the day of the play, and it seemed like everyone was on 100 today. I was at my locker when Maya, Tori and some other kid came up to me.

"Um…what's up" I asked

"Have you seen Tristan?" Tori asked me

"No, what's wrong?"

"He's missing no has seen him all day" Maya told me

"Wow um sorry I haven't seen him. But come with me Owen might know" I told them

"Zig try his phone again" Tori told the guy and he did. Then I found who I was looking for Owen, he was talking to Dallas and Luke, when a phone started ringing

"That's his ring tone" Tori said the ringing led us to Luke.

"Are you trying to smell me?" Luke asked Tori

"Where did you get that phone?" Tori asked him

"Did you guys hear a phone ringing?" Luke said

"Can you help?" Tori asked Owen

"Um JJ what's going on" Owen asked me

"Tristan is missing, he's going to miss the play and for some reason this guy has his phone" I told him

"Okay whatever" Luke said trying to walk away

"Wait, wait Baker hold it" Owen said shoving him into a locker

"Give me the phone…NOW" Owen shouted and Luke gave it to him, Owen looked at it he knew it was Tristan's he handed it to me

"Where did you get this?" Owen asked him

"I found it in the hallway" Luke said giving that lame lie

"Do you believe him?" Owen asked Tori and she shook her head no

"Yeah me neither" Owen said and lifted Luke and slammed him into the locker

"Owen!" I snapped

"Look Baker if you know where my brother is you better fess up before you mouth ends up on the other side of your head" Owen said and slammed him into the locker again. Luke told us that he was in the storage room. We rushed to find him, the door was locked from the outside. Tristan was inside laying on a table.

"Tristan!" Tori called

"I thought I came here to meet my secret admirer and some guys locked the door" Tristan told us

"And they almost made you miss the play" Tori told him

"I did this to myself answering that love note as if someone actually loved me" Tristan said

"Okay but can we go" Tori said pulling him

"So can have my first kiss with Dave, and lie like I have any idea what love is" Tristan said

"Tristan you do to know what love is there are 5 people in this room that love you" Tori told him then turned to us. Maya and I nodded and Zig shrugged

"You know I love you bro" Owen told him that made me smile

"And if you're worried about you first kiss being with Dave…" Tori said then kissed him

"Now let's get to the stage" She told him and the 4 of them ran off.

"Way to go Tristan" Owen said and I nodded, then wrapped my arms around him

"He's my brother you know drives me crazy but I love him" Owen said

"I know how that is. But you want to know something?" I said

"What?"

"I found your protective big brother mode, extremely sexy" I said with a smirk

"Really?" He said and I nodded and he leaned in for a kiss but my phone rang, I looked I didn't know the number but I answer

"Hello?" I said but no one answered

"Hello" I tried again but still no answer so I hung up

"Who was that?" Owen asked

"I don't know no one said anything" I told him and my phone rang again

"Okay round 2. Hello?"

"How have you been Jayde?" The voice sent chills down my spine it was Simon

"Leave me alone!" I yelled

"Have you missed me?" He asked

"Just go away" I said and suddenly Owen grabbed the phone

"Listen to me you sick fuck, you stay the hell away from her or I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell" Owen snapped and hung up. By this time I'm full on crying Owen pulled me into his arms

"Shh Jayde I got you, I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. It won't he's not going to come near you" Owen said but I knew that this wasn't the end.


	12. Done

Jayde's Pov

I was on edge today after that phone call, Cam knows something is up but I don't want him to know. I was lost in my thoughts when Fiona and Bianca came up to me

"Guess what?" Fiona said excitedly

"Okay how much coffee have you had this morning?" I asked her

"Shut up none I'm just excited"

"About?" I asked and Bianca showed me her hand

"Oh my God, Drew proposed!" I said out loud

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know yet I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it" Bianca told me I closed my locker and linked arms with her and Fiona

"So tell us everything" Fiona said

"The engagement, did he get down on one knee details girl!" I said and she laughed

"It was pretty simple, sweet no big deal" Bianca told us

"You're no fun" I told her and Fiona grabbed her hand, which she quickly pulled away

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked her

"Your ring I want to see it again" Fiona said just then Katie came by then she showed us

"Oh it's cute" Fiona said

"And hidden for a reason" She told us

"What's the problem?" I asked her

"We haven't told Audra, Drew's convinced she'll talk us out of it" She told us

"Well what do you think?" I asked her

"I don't know Drew may not have a relationship with his mom, but I do and if we get married without telling her it could wreck that" She told us

"When it comes to significant others mothers it's best to leave well enough alone" I said

"Maybe your right" She told me

"Look at you compromising it's like you're already married" Fiona said

"Yeah whatever" She said with a laugh and we went to class. Later on I met up with Fiona because once again she roped me into helping her with the student council fundraiser

"Decorations?" Fiona asked me

"Totally under control" I told her

"Okay, refreshments?" She asked Luke

"I found a caterer to do it for free" He told her just as Adam walked in

"Awesome" Fiona said

"And donations" Fiona said and stopped when she saw Adam

"Hi Becky Baker head of donations I have an announcement Adam has joined my team" She said

"That's it?" I asked

"And Becky scored us 7 plane tickets to Vegas to auction off" Jenna said

"Okay now that's amazing!" I said and Fiona nodded

"Even more amazing Adam's band Whisper Hug is going to be playing at the event" Becky said then started clapping

"Okay let's break up into groups and get to work" Fiona said I met up with Jenna and we went over the decorations making sure we had everything and who was doing what. While we were working I got a text from Owen, saying he had practice right after school and that he'd call me later. I got done about an hour later. I met up with Cam after school I was his ride

"Hey how was your day?" I asked him

"Good, yours?"

"It was alright but I'm never helping Fiona with another fundraiser ever again"

"Please I'm sure she already planning the next event in her head, and how you're going to help her" Cam said and I laughed

"Shut up" I told him

When we got home we were going into the house when I heard someone calling me

"Jayde" I stopped and there he was Simon

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see you, did you miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cam snapped at him

"I missed you so much" He kept going ignoring Cam

"Aren't you going to say something" He said and took a step forward, that's when I grabbed Cam's arm and ran into the house and locked the door

"Jayde what's he doing here?"

"I don't know call the police" I told him just as Simon started banging on the door

"Jayde come on let me in! I just want to talk to you!" He shouted

"Simon leave! We're calling the police so just go!" I said but he just kept banging

"They're on the way" Cam said

Soon the banging stopped

"You think he's gone?" Cam asked

"I don't know but we're not opening that door until the police get here." I told him and they showed up 5 minutes later. I opened the door when I saw the cop and I told them everything that had happened they were talking to Cam when Emily showed up

"Oh God Cam, Jayde!"

"Were in here" I called

"Are you guy's okay what happened?" She asked us frantic

"Simon showed up." I told her

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't here are you okay?" She asked us

"We're fine just a little shaken up" I told her

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded

"I'm so sorry guys I should've been here"

"It's not your fault, you can't be everywhere and no one knew he would just show up. I think Cam being here surprised him" I told her

"I'm just glad you guys are okay" She said

I spent the rest of the evening reassuring my mom that Cam and I were fine. I had to talk her down because she started talking about us coming home, but I told her we were okay and she didn't need to worry. After I hung up with her, my phone rang and it was Owen

"Hey" I said

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly

"Yeah why?"

"Because I've been trying to call you for almost 2 hours, you had me worried"

"I'm fine I was on the phone with my mom" I told him

"Okay, how is she?" He asked

"She's good, just missing us" I told him

"I'm sure"

"How was practice" I asked changing the subject

"Draining, coach is working us double time because of what Dallas and the other guys did" He said sounding frustrated

"Aww my poor baby, well get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow okay? I said

"Alright I love you"

"Yeah you too" I said quickly and hung up.

I honestly don't know how much longer I can do this, I don't want Owen or anyone else I love to get hurt because of me. Just then there was a knock on my door

"Come in" I said, it was Cam he came and sat next to me on the bed

"Hey are you alright?" I asked him

"I'm fine, I worried about you though"

"Don't be, this is why I didn't want you to know I don't want you worrying about me." I told him

"But you still should have told me" He said

"I'm sorry Cam but I was looking out for you, I know you've been really homesick" I told him

"I'm not fragile Jayde you can tell me stuff like this, no secrets remember?" He said and I nodded

"I remember no more secrets, I promise" I told him

"Good" He said and we hugged

"Remember that promise goes both ways Cam" I told him

"I know Jayde" He said then left. I laid down to get some sleep the next morning I told Emily I wasn't feeling good and she told me I could stay home, I slept until my phone rang it was Fiona.

"Crap I forgot about the auction" I said to myself. I didn't answer I'll make it up to her somehow I thought then went back to sleep.


	13. Ice Skating

Owen's Pov

Jayde sounded really weird on the phone last night, I hoping to talk to her today but she wasn't in class. Now I know something is up but I don't know what, so I was looking for Fiona because I knew she would tell me something I ran into her.

"Hey have you seen Jayde?" We asked each other at the same time

"You haven't seen her?" I asked Fiona

"No she was supposed to be helping me with the fundraiser, but I haven't seen her and she not answering my calls" Fiona told me

"Yeah she's not answering mine either" I told her

"Do you think she okay?" Fiona asked

"I don't know I talked to her last night, but she sounded off" I told her just then we saw Cam

"Hey Saunders!" I called to him and he came over

"What's up man?" He asked me coming over

"Is Jayde okay?" Fiona asked him

"She didn't tell you?" He said to us I just looked at him confused

"Tell me what? What going on Cam?" I asked him getting worried

"She told you about her stalker right?" He asked us and we nodded

"Um well he showed up at our house yesterday after school" Cam told us

"What!? Did he hurt her?" Fiona asked

"No, no, no she fine physically but emotionally and mentally she a mess" Cam told us

"Shit, I'm going over there" I said

"Alright do you want me to call her?" Cam said

"No I'm leaving now" I said walking away

"Call me and let me know what's going on" Fiona said and I nodded

"Spare key is under the mat" Cam told me.

I left school and headed straight over, I knocked first but I got no answer. I looked and saw her car was there. So I got the key and unlocked the door

"Jayde?" I called but got no answer

"Jayde" I tried again and went upstairs her door was open but she wasn't in the room, just then she came out of the bathroom. She jumped when she saw me

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to see you Cam told me what happened yesterday. Why didn't you say anything last night?" I asked her

"Because it's not your problem, it's mine" She snapped and pushed past me into her room I followed her

"What do you mean it's not my problem, you're my girlfriend! And I not going to stand by and let some psycho hurt you" I snapped back and she started crying I pulled her into my arms

"I don't think we should do this anymore" She said quietly, I pulled back and looked at her I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"We shouldn't be together anymore, and I was talking to mom about going back to Kapuskasing" She told me

"Why? Jayde talk to me!" I told her

"Because I can't stay here and let someone I care about get hurt!" She snapped

"But you're okay with hurting me?" I asked

"No Owen! I love you so much"

"When did that become a problem?"

"It's not, I just…..I'll never be able to forgive myself if you or someone else that I love here, gets hurt because of me" She said

"Jayde-"I started but she cut me off

"No he came so close to me and Cam last night, and if he had done something to him I can't handle it" She said

"Jayde I'm not going anywhere I love you okay"

"But what if next time, to get to me he tries to hurt one of my Billet parents, or Cam or Fiona, and there's you. This is so unfair for you to have to go through this because me"

"I'm NOT going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. I'm begging you not to leave me"

"Owen" I cut her off with a kiss

"Like you said it wasn't fair to me, how is this fair to you? You didn't ask for any of this, I'm here as long as you want me" I said to her

"I'll always want you" She said to me and I kissed her then held her in my arms

Jayde's Pov

I think its official I have the best boyfriend ever, he stayed with me the rest of the day. Owen made me feel so safe I've never felt like this about anyone. My billet's let him stay for dinner, they loved him my mom has talked to him a few times over Skype and she liked him too. But he hasn't met my dad yet I don't know how that will go, Owen was getting ready to go so I walked him to the door

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said to him, he kissed me

"You better" He said

"I love you"

"I love you too, oh and I was supposed to tell you to call Fiona" He told me

"Will do, you might not see me tomorrow because she's going to kill me" I told him and he laughed

"I think you'll be alright" He said then left.

"Owen so sweet, if I was younger I'd give you a run for him" Emily told me and I laughed

"Down you cougar" I told her.

"Oh Cam don't forget we go get your cast off next Monday" Emily told him

"Got it boss" He said and we went upstairs

"How Maya?" I asked him

"We were fighting, she actually broke up with me for a few days. But we're good now"

"She broke up with you? Why?" I asked

"Because I don't know the first thing about being a good boyfriend" He said

"Well I'm glad you guys worked it out"

"Yeah I need your help with my chemistry" He told me

"Okay get your stuff and come in my room" I told him.

That's how I spent the next 2 hours going over the periodic table.

"You got this just give me the first 10 elements in order and we can stop" I told him he got through 3 of them and that was its

"Why can't I get this?"

"Calm down try this" I said and gave him a mnemonic device and it worked for a while, then we decided to pack it up for the night. By the time we got done it was too late for me to call Fiona so I was just going to talk to her tomorrow, and went to bed.

One week later

Fiona forgave me instantly after she heard what happened, the past week has been pretty smooth sailing I haven't heard from Simon but I knew he was still around. Cam was still struggling with his Chemistry but we were working on it. Owen was being amazing as always, we were talking about going to UCLA together, and were planning a trip during spring break to check it out. It would only be a few days though because I'm going to Kapuskasing for most of the break.

"You'll never believe this Imogen's mom hates me" Fiona told me

"What? Slow down and go back, what happened?" I asked her

"I met Imogen and her mom for lunch and she kind of just blew me off, then later told Imogen she couldn't hang at my loft anymore"

"Ouch, that sucks" I told her

"Do you have a relationship with Owen's mom? Is it good?"

"Yeah Owen's mom and I get along great I love her" I told her

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked

"Make her like you!"

"I don't know I was just myself, and we got along great. Now she like a second mom" I told her

"Well maybe third, because I have Emily" I told her

"I hate you its official we're no longer friends" Fiona said and walked away I laughed

"I love you too" I told her, and turned and ran into Cam and Dallas

"What's up?" I asked

"Rook here wanted to show you his test" Dallas said and Cam showed me his Chem test, and he got a C+

"Cam this is great I'm so proud of you" I told him

"Thanks sis we have practice so I'll see you later" He told me

"Alright see you" I said and left.

I made it home did my homework, call my parents they upped my calling time from once a week to about 2 to 4 times a week. When I was done Owen texted me asking me to pick him up from the rink, I was a bit confused about why he didn't just ride the bus back to school. But I went anyway when I got there, I honked and waited. I tried calling him but I got no answer, so I got out and went inside

"Owen?" I called I found him in the middle of the rink

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Waiting for you come on" He said

"I don't have my skates" I told him

"I got you a pair" He said and I walked down the stairs to the edge of the rink, where the skates were waiting for me, I laced them up and got on the ice and skated over to him

"So what's this all about?" I asked him

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girl. Help you get your mind off of everything" He said stroking my cheek

"Thank you baby" I said to him

"Anytime" He said and kissed me. We skated around for a while just me and him having fun, we stopped after a while Owen had hot chocolate for us we sat there together talking, I've never had so much fun in my life. Afterward I dropped Owen off then went home, I was still on cloud 9


	14. Simon

Owen's Pov

I had a great night with Jayde last night, god I loved that girl so much. The next day at school it was after lunch I had a free period, so I decided to hit the weight room when I got there to my surprise Tristan was there.

"Whoa! Am I tripping out? Little bro in the weight room" I said to him and he just rolled his eyes

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh" He said

"Finally taking an interest in your health Tris?" I asked him I was really proud of him

"I'll have you know Owen, that I have been on a diet for a week and I lost a whole 7 pounds" He snapped

"Seriously?" I asked him that didn't sound healthy at all

"I know its amazing isn't it?" He said

"It sounds dangerous" I told him and he rolled his eyes

"Not you too"

"Look if you want to lose the weight do it right. Healthy diet and proper workouts" I told him

"I'd love to listen to your lecture bro, but I have a yoga date and I need to burn off my lunch. Shouldn't you been somewhere off making out with Jayde?"

"Okay then" I said and went back to what I was doing, when he started the treadmill way too fast. I'll admit I'm a bit worried but he doesn't want to listen to me. I finished about an hour later but Tristan was still going, I tried to talk him out of it but he just ignored me so I left.

Afterschool

Jayde's Pov

I was waiting on Owen at the Dot where we were having a late lunch/ Study session. He showed up a few minutes later

"Hey" I waved him over

"Hey babe" He said then kissed me

"You're late" I told him

"I know sorry" He said

We got to work on our homework, he needed my help with the calculus. Now I don't suck at math but it's definitely not my favorite subject

"Ugh can't you just let me copy you" Owen said banging his head on the table

"Don't do that, you have a really nice head"

"I'm failing math and you're worried about my head?" He asked

"Yes don't hurt my head" I told him

"Oh it's your head now?"

"Duh, that's my beautiful head that holds, that nice head of brown hair, those gorgeous blue eyes I love so much, and don't even get me started on those lips" I said and kissed his forehead, he sat up

"Okay let's try that again, just aim your lips lower this time" He said leaning in just as are lips were about to touch his phone rang

"Ugh I'm going to kill whoever this is" He said trying to find his phone

"Be nice" I told him

"Hello" He said

"Yes, this he" He said then all the color drained from his face

"Is he alright, yes I'm on my way now"

"I gotta go" He said suddenly

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Tristan's in the hospital I'll call you later" He said getting his stuff, I grabbed mine too like hell I wasn't going to be there for him. We climbed into his car and took off, I'm sure we made it to the hospital in record time. When we got to his room Tristan was unconscious

"Jesus, Tris what did you do?" Owen said

"I'm sure he's going to be fine" I told him rubbing his back

"Thanks for being here" He said

"Where else would I be?" I told him

We sat with him for about 30 minutes when the doctor showed up, Owen looked like he didn't want to leave. I told him to go and I'll stay with him, he was gone for about 5 minutes when Tristan woke up

"What happened?" He asked

"Take it easy Tris, Owen talking to your doctor now" I told him, just then Owen came back in

"Hey man, I talked to mom and dad they'll be here soon" Owen told him

"Did you talk to the doctors what happened?" Tristan asked him and Owen looked pissed

"You had a heart attack dummy" Owen snapped at him

"A heart attack? Am I going to die?" Tristan asked

"It was a minor one, but what did you expect!"

"Owen calm down, he just woke up" I said

"No! He's been starving his self, going insane with workouts this could've been a lot worse. Why would you do that?" Owen asked him

"I wanted this guy to like me" Owen scoffed and rolled his eyes

"And I wanted this role in a short-film"

"Look if you want I'll help you set up a proper workout plan" Owen said to him

"Seriously?" Tristan asked him and he nodded

"Beats you ending up back here. But right now I needed you to eat something bud, come on man just a bite" Owen told him taking the cover off his food Tristan took a bite then made a face

"This tastes like feet" Tristan said

"Oh come on it can be that bad" Owen said then took a bite then made a face, I laughed at him

"Okay that's horrible" Owen said tossing the fork down and I laughed harder

"You think this is funny?" He said to me

"Yeah very much" I said to him, just then their parents came in and began fussing over Tristan, and Owen told them everything that was going on, they were upset but relieved that Tristan was okay.

"Well I'm going to take Jayde, home okay?" Owen said to them

"Thank you so much for being here Jayde" Mrs. Milligan said hugging me

"There nowhere else I'd be, like it or not your boys are stuck with me" I told her and she laughed

"I'm sure they like it very much" She told me

"Okay mom stop embarrassing me, Jayde come on" Owen said taking my hand

"Feel better Tris, bye Mr. Milligan" I said as Owen pulled me from the room, he drove me home we sat in the car

"Thank you"

"No need I told you that already. You been there for me and I'll be there for you always" I said to him

"How did I get so lucky?" He said

"I like to think I'm the lucky one" I told him with a smile. He pulled me in for a kiss, and as usual we started to get a little carried away

"Okay I don't think you'll make a good impression if my billet's pull up to your car with steamed up windows" I said breathless and he started sucking on my neck

"No hickeys" I told him but he just ignored me kept doing what he was doing and pulled back a few minutes later

"Nice" He said looking at my neck, I looked at myself in the mirror and sure enough, there was a hickey forming on my neck

"You asshole! I told you not to" I said and he laughed

"It's not funny, now I'm going to have to cover this up" I said hitting him on the arm

"Don't be mad at me" Owen said with a pout

"That pouting isn't going to work, I'll see you tomorrow dick" I said getting out but Owen pulled me back and kissed me again

"I love you" He said

"I love you too, now I'll see you tomorrow" I said and got out. Owen pulled off I went to unlock the door when I felt a hand cover my mouth

"Don't scream" Simon said in my ear I whimpered

"Shut up and open the door" He said and I did we walked inside he shut the door and pushed me into the living room

"Now I'll asked again have you missed me." He said repeating the question from the other day

"Simon please-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He shouted and slapped me

"Look just calm down" I said trying to reason with him

"I'm sorry but you made me do that, I just love you so much I can't lose you especially to some jock"

"You don't love me, you barely know me okay? I love Owen" I said

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" He shouted hitting me again

"It's okay because were together now, and you're going to come with me so we can stay together and no one will ever come between us" He said coming towards me, I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Please stop" I said trying to push him off but he just grabbed me tighter, he grabbed my face and forced a kiss on my lips. I tried to fight him but he was stronger than me, he started pulling at my shirt I got my hand loose and punched him in the face. What I wasn't expecting was for him to punch me back, the next thing I know I'm on the floor feeling dizzy I felt blood coming out of my nose and he had climbed on top of me. He had started kissing my neck and face, when all of a sudden he stopped, I saw he was starting at me or more precisely the hickey forming on my neck

"You let him mark you?! You whore!" He shouted and hit me again I honestly saw stars, and I felt like I was about to black out, when someone started knocking on the door. Simon grabbed my neck making me look at him

"Don't make a sound" He said he said but the person kept knocking

"Jayde" I felt relief and panic when I heard Owen's voice

"Babe? Open up I got your bag I tried calling you but your phone's in the bag" He said and I could feel Simon glare. All of a sudden I kneed him in balls he doubled over in pain and I pushed him off of me. I tried to get up but I was still feeling dizzy. I finally got to my feet and tried to get to the door I was almost there when I felt Simon pull me back

"OWEN!" I gathered all my strength and scream out for him, then everything went black

Owen's Pov

I was about 10 minutes away from Jayde's house when I noticed she left her purse, I smiled thinking I could us this as an excuse to spend some more time together. I called her but her phone was in the purse, so I just turned the car around and headed back to Jayde's. When I got there I knocked but got no answer, I called out to her, I was about to call the house phone when I heard her scream

"OWEN" She screamed through the door, I tried the door but it was locked then I remembered the spare key, I bent down and got the key from under the mat. I when I got in there Jayde was on the floor and the fucking psycho was on top of her

"GET OFF HER" I shouted and grabbed him, and more or less tossed him across the room. I looked and Jayde on the floor covered in blood, at the moment I just saw red I stopped that motherfucker from reaching the door and I just started beating the crap out of him, after about the 5th punch I held him down and told Jayde to call the cops. She did and they arrived soon after, they pulled me off of him and cuffed him then called for an ambulance.

"Owen" I heard and turned to Jayde and I quickly pulled her into my arms and she broke down

"It's alright now I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore" I said trying to soothe her, soon the EMT's came they wanted to check her out. Soon after the Kelley's came home asking about what happened I told them what was going on then they went to see about Jayde

"Owen" Mrs. Kelley called me over

"Yes?"

"She's asking for you" She told me and I went over and sat by Jayde and just held her.


	15. Road to Recovery

Jayde's Pov

It had been almost a week since Simon attacked me, and he was looking at a lot of jail time for the assult and breaking the restraining order. My parents came down the day after, and have been here since, they were staying until the week is up, then they were take me and Cam back with them since next week is spring break. They put me back into therapy, I liked her I guess and they also wanted me to meet up with my old therapist when we got back home. I got lots of get well cards from Degrassi, Fiona had the student council do one for me, I got a flowers from Clare and Eli and they came so see me, and surpisingly Dallas and the Ice hounds gave me a really nice card and flowers. I guess he wasn't so bad, Owen on the other hand has barely left my side it was cute at first but now it's kind of driving me crazy. I think he's has some guilt for not being there when Simon first showed up, I just want him to know I don't blame him at all. He finally got to meet my parents in person, they really liked him espically my dad and they have this whole bromance thing going on now, the jury is still out on how I feel about that. I think it's safe to say that Owen and I's spring break trip was cancelled, so he was coming to Kapuskasing with us for a few days.

"Hey babe I got you work for today" Owen said coming into my room

"Thank you" I said and gave him a kiss, I havent been back to school since it happened so Owen, Cam, and Fiona have been bringing me my work.

"You look beauitiful today" Owen said holding me, I rolled my eyes he's been saying that everyday since because he knew I was upset about my face. Simon had really did a number on me I had a black eye on the left side, my lip was busted, brusing on my cheek, and my ribs were a bit sore from when he threw me on the ground.

"Shut up" I said and kissed him again

"I'm serious"

"Sure babe, how was your day" I asked him

"Same old school sucks without you" He said and I laughed

"I bet, I ruled that place" I joked and I started to sit up

"Whoa what are you doing" He said rushing over to me

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get me some juice"

"Here, let me do that get back in bed"

"No Owen I can do it" I said getting irritated

"Jayde-"

"OWEN JUST STOP!" I shouted

"What?" He asked

"You doing too much, I can do things on my own there's nothing wrong with my legs. So please just lay off"

"So what I'm smothering you?"

"No Owen I didn't-" He cut me off

"No I get it, I'm gonna go so you can have some space" He said getting his stuff

"No Owen stay please just listen" I said going over to him

"What!" He snapped

"I love you okay, and I love much you've been here for me I just don't want you treating me like a damaged" I said

"I havent-" I cut him off this time

"Yes you have, I can get my own drinks and stuff like that, hell Owen you tried going in bathroom with me the other day" I said

"I guess your right I'm sorry, I didn't mean to smother you like that. It's just…." He started then stopped

"What? Owen you know talk to me about anything" I said and made him sit down on my bed and I sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me

"I didn't protect you like I promised you, he shouldn't ever been able to get you like that and I hate myself for not being there for you" He confessed

"Owen, you did protect me if you didn't show up who knows what whould have happened"

"I know I hate thinking about that, and I just keep seeing him with his hands on you"

"Don't think about that, because thanks to you he won't be able to do anything to me or any other girl" I said and he just nodded I kissed his forehead

"Next time you feel like this talk to me please, that's what I'm here for" I said

"I will I promise" He said and I kissed him

"Now come on we have homework" I said getting up, he just laid back on the bed and groaned.

Later that night

Owen had just left he stayed for dinner I noticed through dinner that Cam looked upset about something. So I was looking for him to talk about it, I found him in his room

"Hey" He said to me looking up at me

"Hey, how are you?" I asked sitting on his bed

"Fine" He said

"The truth" I said he just sighed

"You and mind reading" He joked

"It's a gift, now come on my big sister senses are tingling" I said and he laughed

"Alright Maya and I are fighting"

"About what this time?"

"She kissed Zig" He said slowly

"What!?" I asked

"When did this happen?" I asked him

"When we had the fight the other week when she dumped me" He said

"Wait isnt Zig that Tori girl's boyfriend?" I asked and he nodded

"Shit who knew 9th graders had so much drama" I said and he laughed

"Look you can't tell anyone, because Tori doesn't know" He told me

"Wow that's why you don't let your boyfriend and best friend hang out alone, luckely for me my best friend likes girls" I said

"Shut up" He said and pushed me lightly

"Oh ow Cam!" I said

"Shit JJ I'm so sorry I-"

"Got you" I said with a laugh

"That is not funny I thought I hurt you"

"Oh come on Cam not you too, I'm fine. Anyway do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked him

"You're going?"

"Yeah Simpson's been great about me not being there but I can't take my exams from home"

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that" He said

"Well I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning " I told him and went to bed.

I got up early after tossing and turning most of the night, I haven't slept through the night since but I have to say tonight was the worst. I went and showered and got dressed then tried to cover up my bruses the best I could, but they were still visible so I guess I wasn't going to look anyone in the face today. I went downstairs Cam was already there I grabbed some breakfast then we left. We got to school we split up I went to my locker and he was with the hockey guys. I was getting my stuff and was trying to ignore the whispers and stares, when I felt arms come around me. I screamed and swung my arm hitting whoever it was in the face.

"Ow shit, geez damn babe" I turned and saw Owen holding his nose

"Oh my God, Owen I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

"It's fine I'm fine" He said

"Let me see" I said pulling his hands away

"It's not bleeding, just a little red. Baby I'm so sorry" I said

"It's cool, it was my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I forgot" He said

"I feel bad what can I do to make it up" I said and he smiled at me

"Kiss it and make it better" He said and I laughed and kissed his nose

"Is that better?" I said

"A little but I still have some pain right here" He said pointing to his lips, I rolled my eyes and kissed him

"How about now?" I asked

"I think one more time and I'll be all better" He joked and leaned in just as our lips were about to touch the bell rang.

"Ugh, I forgot how much of a cockblock school can be" He said and I laughed

"Come on puck head, we just have to get through exams then we're free" I said pulling him along.

Three hours later we were done, and Owen wanted to celebrate.

"You, me dinner at The Dot, then we can go to my house and be alone" He said kissing me

"I have to wait for Cam, so how about you go pick us up something and I'll meet you at your house in about and hour?" I sugguested

"Deal" He said and kissed me again

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit" I said

"Alright I love you" He said and I smiled

"I love you too" I said and then he left. I was waiting for Cam when I saw Dallas coming over

"Great just what I need" I said to myself as he sat down next to me

"Talking to yourself?" He said

"Maybe, what do you want?" I said

"I come in peace I swear, I just wanted to see how you were doing I didn't expect to see you until after spring break"

"Yeah that was the plan but I can't mail in my exams so here I am. And I feel pretty good, still a little and as you can see my face still looks like I went 3 rounds with Floyd Mayweather" I said and Dallas laughed

"You look fine" He said and I shook my head

"Don't do that I like honest Dallas better" I told

"Okay then you look like crap" He said and I hit his arm

"What? You asked" He said I just rolled my eyes

"Um I meant to say thanks for the flowers you guys sent, they were really pretty" I told him

"Anytime, I can be a nice guy you know?"

"I see that now so should trying being like this more often. I can actually tolerate you" I said and he laughed, just then Cam showed up

"Hey" He said to you

"Hey you ready?" I asked him

"Yeah you 2 look like you made up" Cam said to us

"Yeah she's not so bad" Dallas said and I laughed

"Yeah were cool….for now" I said

"I need you to take me somewhere" Cam said and Dallas got up and left

"Alright, where to?" I asked

"Battle of the bands" He said and I smiled

"You gonna go get your girl" I asked and he nodded. We got in the car and I drove him over to the spot where battle of the bands was being held.

"Do you need a ride back?" I asked him

"No I'm gonna catch a ride back with Maya" He said

"Okay good luck" I said as he got out. He waved I sat for minute to text Owen that I was on my way. Then I made my way over to his house


	16. A Walk to Remember

Jayde's Pov

When I got to Owen's house it looked like no one was there, I knocked and Tristan opened the door.

"Hey Jayde" He said letting me in

"Hey Tris how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, how are you feeling?" He asked looking me over

"I've been better" I said

"Understandible" He said looking at me with one of the pitying looks that I hate

"Hey now I'm fine don't give me that look" I told him and he nodded, just then Owen came over

"Hey babe" He said

"Hey" I said and he gave me a kiss

"Get lost" He told Tristan, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes

"I don't know what you see in that caveman" Tristan said to me making me laugh

"Go to your room shut the door, before I pound you" Owen said

"Be nice" I told him

"Tris you can hang down here with us with if you want to" I told him with a smile and Owen looked at me

"Thank you Jayde, but I'm headed over to Tori's she's having boy troubles. So I'll be back later Owen" Tristan snapped at him then left

"He is such a drama queen" Owen said rolling his eyes

"Why are you so mean to him some times"

"Because he's annoying as hell, now enough about Tristan I want to spend some time with my sexy ass girlfriend" He said kissing me

"Hmm I like the sound of that" I said against his lips.

"As much as I would love to continue, you were late and are food is already getting cold" He said leading me over to the table

"Sorry I had to drop Cam off" I told him

"Where?"

"Battle of the bands competition, he's fighting with his girlfriend….again" I said and he laughed

"Tris's friend is his girlfriend right?"

"Yeah Maya" I told him

As we were eating we were just talking about any and everything, I missed this with him. The past week has been like everyone has been walking on glass around me. So I like that things between us were just chill again like before. Just as we finished eating I got a text from Fiona

_Whisperhug came in 3__rd__ party loft u up 4 it?_

_-Fi_

_Tell Immy and the band congrats. I'll take a raincheck on the party, I'm hanging w my man 2nite_

_-JJ_

_Fine but were hanging 2morrow, no buts_

_-Fi_

_Fine c u then_

_-JJ_

"Fiona?" Owen asked pulling me away from my phone

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, lucky guess" He said and I laughed, as we started to clean up our plates

"No you don't I got this" Owen said

"Owen-" I started but he cut me off with a kiss

"You're my guest and you're not lifting a finger"

"But-"

"No buts, now take your sexy ass in the living room and find us a movie to watch and I'll be right in"

"When did you get so bossy" I asked with a smile, he just slapped me on the ass

"Go!" He said walking into the kitchen. I went into the living room and looked through the movies I picked out one of my favorites "A walk to remember" I loved that movie, and Owen said for me to pick out a movie. I put it in the sat on the couch Owen came in a few minutes later.

"Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yep" I told him with a smile

"What did Fiona want?"

"Um Whisper Hug won 3rd place a battle of the bands and their having a party at the loft"

"Did you want to go?" He asked and I shook my head

"Nope I told her I was on a date with my man, and were gonna hang out tomorrow" I said putting my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arms around me. Turned off the light and started the movie, he groaned when the DVD menu came up

"Really JJ?" He asked

"Yes, I love this movie, and you told me to pick the movie"

"Remind me never to do that again" He joked and started the movie.

Half way through the movie Owen started kissing my neck which turned into making out very quickly. Soon I was on my back he was on top of me tugging at my shirt, he quickly pulled it off and started kissing my neck.

"You are so beautiful" He said into my ear, just then I saw Simon

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I paniced and Owen jump off of me

"What Jayde what wrong? What did I do?" He said as I sat up trying to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said

"It's alright Jayde"

"I saw his face"

"It's just me here alright it's just you and me. He's never gonna get to you again"

"I-I should go, I need to go" I said quickly putting my shirt back on, then my shoes. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door but Owen stopped me

"Jayde talk to me" He said looking into my eyes

"I can't" I said and pushed past him and rushed to my car. Owen was calling after me but I just left, I made it home and into my room before the tears came. I just sat there and let all the stress and fear and every other emotion that has been going through my body for the past few months of Simon torchering me, just then my phone rang I looked and saw it was Owen and pressed ignore. I can't talk to him now, let alone face him. He tried calling me 2 more time but I still didn't answer, my phone went off letting me know I had a text. I just changed into my PJs and laid down, I was in bed when there was a knock on my door. It was Emily

"Hey are you up?"

"Yeah" I said to her

"It's Owen" She said hold the house phone

"I don't feel like talking right now" I said to her and she nodded then told Owen I was asleep and that I'll call him tomorrow and hung up

"Do you want to talk about?" She asked me

"No we just had a misunderstanding that's all I'll talk to him tomorrow" I said then rolled over and went to sleep, the next morning I woke up to my phone ringing, I looked and saw it was Fiona.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey sleeping beauty you still in bed?" She asked me

"What time is it?" I asked her

"Almost 11:30, so get your butt out of bed and get over here"

"Where's here?" I asked

"The loft duh, you have 45 minutes or I'm coming to get you"

"Whatever bitch" I said and hung up. I laid there for a few minutes then I got up and showered, then got dressed, when I got downstairs Emily was in the Kitchen

"She lives!"

"Very funny, I guess I more tired than I thought" I said

"I'm sure relationships are exhausting"

"Em I don't want to talk about"

"I get just know I'm here if you need me" She told me just then my phone rang it was Owen I put it back in my pocket

"I know I got to go before Fiona hunts me down" I said and she laughed

"Alright tell her I said hi"

"Will do" I said leaving the house, I got in my car when my phone rang again, it was Owen again I just put it on vibrate and put it in my purse and drove over to the loft. When I got there Imogen, Adam, Bianca and Drew were all there.

"Hey guys" I said and they all said hi, I went over and gave Imogen and Adam hug

"3rd place I'm proud of you guys" I said to them

"It wasn't me I almost got us kicked out" Adam said

"But you also got us back in" Imogen cut in

"Who cares you guys placed that's awesome" I said just as Fiona came over and gave me a bear hug

"Ow, ow, ow Fi brused ribs remember" I told her

"Oh I'm sorry, sit down put your feet up do you need anything?" She asked quickly

"Fiona! I'm fine, you need to relax your worse than both of my moms so what up?" I asked

"Wedding rehearsal" Bianca said

"Wait hold up, what?" I asked confused

"Drew and I are using the plane tickets we won in the auction over spring break to go get married in Vegas" Bianca explained

"Wow when was this decided?"

"Yesterday" Drew said

"Okay enough chit chat, reahearsal time" Fiona said

"She volunteered to be your wedding planner?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Yep the best part is that she's free" Drew said

"Alright let's do this" Fiona cut in

They started going over the ceremony

"Hey JJ your phone" Imogen said handing it to me, it was Owen I just sat it down.

"Is everything okay?" Imogen asked me.

"Yeah we just had a fight" I lied

"You should talk to him"

"Yeah I just need to figure out what to say" I told her and she nodded

"Okay please tell me you guys won't do all this giggling at your real wedding" Fiona said to Bianca and Drew who couldn't stop laughing

"We're good" Bianca said

"Right lets get on with this" Fiona said as the couple kept laughing

"Any objections?" Fiona said I shook my head but Imogen and Adam had gotten wrapped up in a game of 'Fruit Ninja'

"No objections since my mom's not here" Drew said

"And she won't be in Vegas either" Bianca smiled at Drew

"Next up vows, you're writing your own?" Fiona asked

"Already written" Bianca said

"Working on it" Drew said and Fiona glared at him

"Okay then you exchange the rings and kiss the bride" Fiona said then Bianca and Drew started making out.

"Mamma Mia!" Imogen said

"Okay save it for the honeymoon" I told them and they laughed

"Okay now we need to get ready for Vegas!" Fiona said excitedly just then my phone went off with a text it was from Owen

_Jayde please call me so we can talk please I love you_

_-O_

"Jayde!" Drew called making me look up

"What?" I asked

"Well we have 7 tickets but only 5 people are going any chance you and Owen want them?" He asked

"No, I can't I'm going home for break, and I really don't think my parents will let me. Recalling the past week's events" I said

"It's cool, I really wish you could come" Bianca said I got up and hugged her

"Me too, but I'll be there in spirit and you better take lots of pictures" I said and she nodded

"Deal" She said

"I'm happy for guys" I said then hugged Drew then I went to find Fiona.

"You did not force me over here so you could hide out in your room" I told her

"Sorry I didn't realize I how much there was left to do planning a wedding is hard work" She said and I laughed

"I'm gonna miss you" I said

"I know this is gonna be the longest we've been apart since we've met" She said

"This is so depressing" I said

"Make sure you call everyday"

"I will make sure you take a lot a pictures, and have a lot of fun since I'm not going I'm gonna have to live vicariously through you" I said and she laughed

"Do you want to see B's dress?"

"Duh" I said she went and closed the door

"Drew can't see he almost got a peak during a fitting but I saved the day" She said proud of herself, as she pull the dress out of the bag, it was a fitted floor length gown it was beautiful

"Oh my God this is gorgeous. You designed this?" I asked her and she nodded

"Fiona! This is amazing, when the time comes your gonna have to do my dress" I said

"Oh don't worry I've had your dress in my head since the day I met you" She said making me laugh just as my phone went off again, I just looked at it I already knew who it was

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"It's just Owen" I whispered

"What happened? You guys were fine yesterday, what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything it was me" I said sitting down on her bed, she came and sat next to me

"What happened?"

"Last night we were making out, and things started to get hot and heavy, then all of a sudden I saw Simon face in Owen's place. I freaked pushed him, off then I remembered where I was and who I was with and felt like shit"

"Why"

"To even think of Owen and Simon as the same person, and the way I acted is so embarrassing. And this isn't the first time I've freaked out on him since it happened" I told her

"What you went through was very tramatizing, no one could go through all that you went through and just be okay. I know Owen will understand this if you just talk to him" She said just then my phone rang again, it was Owen

"Talk to him" Fiona told me, I answered

"Hey" I said

"Hey? That's all you have to say you've been doging my calls since last night" He said

"I know can we meet in about an hour, we need to talk" I said


	17. Space

Owen's Pov

"We need to talk" Jayde said through the phone, great 4 words every guy wants to hear

"Alright where?"

"Um the dot, is that okay?"

"Yeah I'll meet you in an hour" I said and hung up, I let out a breath and fell back on the bed. I don't know what's been going on with us, one minute things were good and the next she's pulling away from me. I know it all ties back to what that fucking pysco did, this is all his fault. I don't know what to do but I know I can't lose Jayde. I got dressed and grabbed my keys and went downstairs where I ran into my mom.

"Hey what's the rush?" She asked

"I'm going to meet Jayde"

"Well what's wrong? You look sick did you guys have a fight?" She asked and I shook my head

"She wants to talk" I said lowly

"Oh Owen I'm sure everything is fine"

"Nothing good comes from those words" I said

"Owen it's very possible that she does just want to talk"

"Yeah talk about breaking up" I said leaving

"Owen" She started but I just slammed the door and left. I got in my car and drove over to the park where Jayde wanted to meet when I pulled up she was already there. She was sitting on a bench, I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Jayde's Pov

I look and saw Owen coming over I stood up

"Hey" I said with a small smile

"Hey" He said shortly, we sat down and fell into an awkward slience.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Owen asked

"Um, I'm sorry about last night"

"That's it?"

"No I think we should take some time apart" I said

"What?" He asked I could hear the anger in his voice

"I need some time to myself"

"So that's it you're just want to break up"

"No, I just need some time to fix this" I said

"Fix what! Last time I checked were fine so what happened?"

"Simon happened!"

"So you're just gonna let him come between us?"

"It's not him, it's what he did! I'm a mess Owen can't you see that. I don't sleep, I see his face everywhere, I jump everytime a locker slams to loudly, Owen I can't even kiss you without feeling his hands all over me" I said as the tears started coming

"I can help you through this Jayde just don't leave me. We can work through this together please"

"I'm not saying I want this to be permanent. I just need my head on straight, because I love you and I want to be with you but not like this" 

"Like what Jayde?"

"I want to be able to kiss without seeing him, for you to hold me and me not punch you! Owen I'm damaged"

"Don't say that no you're not. Yes you have been through a lot, and what you're going through is understandable…Okay I'll give you spring break"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I'm gonna stay here for break, you go home, see your friends and sort out whatever you feel like you have to by yourself. Because when you come back it's me and you, and I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me" He said and kissed me

"A week Owen really?" I joked

"Yes, that's all I'm willing to give, I cant be away from you any longer" He said pulling me close

"Okay deal"

"Alright, let's seal it with a kiss" He said making me laugh then I pulled him in for a kiss.

"No more talking about us breaking up either" He added and I nodded.

"You hungry?" I asked

"Always" He answered

"I don't even know why I asked, come on I want to spend the day with you before I leave tomorrow" I said

We went and got something to eat, then decided to catch a movie, then we went over to his place for dinner. We let his parents know what was going on, afterward I said my goodbyes to his family because I was leaving tomorrow. Then Owen walked me to my car

"Am I gonna see to tomorrow before I leave?" I asked

"Yes I will be over bright and early, actually have something to tell you"

"What?"

"I got offered to come down to New Hampshire for the break to try out for the Manchester Monarchs" He told me

"Oh my God baby! That's great why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't gonna go"

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked

"Because the plan was for me to spend my break with you. I guess now I cant still make the deadline if hurry"

"You idiot! If you would have just told me, you know I would have wanted you to go instead of coming with me to my boring ass home for a few days" I said getting pissed I can't believe he would do this

"Jayde I wasn't gonna just leave after everything that's happened in the past week"

"I'm fine, but do you understand how mad I will be if you throw this opportunity away? Owen hockey is your life and it's your dream to become apart of the NHL, and making it to the AHL is the first step" I told him

"Jayde you're my life, hockey is just what I want to do. If they pick me which is a long shot, we'll be different sides of the country"

"Owen Daniel Milligan listen to me you're going, you're gonna go and you're gonna be awesome, and they are gonna love you and sign you on the spot. You're going to do this, live your dream and I promise no matter what I'll be here every step of the way. It's gonna take a lot more than a country to come in between us, we'll figure it out all of it. But you are going, do you hear me?" As I finished Owen just pulled me in for a kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. We had to pull apart for air

"I love you Jayde how the hell get you to be my girlfriend?" He joked and I smiled

"Just lucky I guess" I said kissing him again

"And I love you too" He pull me in again when my phone went off, it was my alarm

"Ugh, curfew" I said

"Alright get home call and let me know you got there safe" He said and kissed me again

"I will you go let your parents know about your amazing offer" I told

"How did you-?" I cut him off

"I know Owen, if you didn't tell me I know you didn't tell them, because your dad would make you go even if he had to put you on the plane himself. Now go tell them they're gonna be just as proud of you as I am" I said and go in my car and left, when I got home Aaron and Cam were watch the game, and Emily was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner

"Hey I'm home, I told the guys but I don't think they exist on this planet anymore" I said making her laugh

"I don't even know why you tried, I got leftovers are you hungry?" She asked me

"No I ate at Owen's I'm good" I told her

"So you guys made up?"

"Yeah we worked some stuff out, he's not coming with us on spring break" I told

"Why?"

"I just need to get myself together and I feel that the only way I can do that is away from here, away from this life, Degrassi, my Degrassi family, and no offence this house" I said lowly Emily just put her arm around me

"I get it, I was actually surpised when you wanted to stay here at all, you are really strong Jayde give yourself some credit" She told me

"Thanks but some times I still feel like Simon still controls my life, I can't let that happen"

"How does Owen feel about it?"

"It was actually his idea"

"Really?"

"Yeah, only a week through he said that's as long he's willing to be away from me" I said and we laughed

"Okay now that sounds like Owen" She said still laughing

"Oh I didn't tell you he got an offer to try-out for the AHL, and he didn't tell me!"

"What! That awesome, when is it?"

"It's like a training camp type thing, it's this week and he wasn't going to go. I almost killed him"

"Well I glad you didn't resort to that. You talked him into going right?"

"You know I did, I wouldn't let him pass up something so great, for me I would never forgive him for that"

"Well I'm glad you guys worked everything out"

"Alright night" She said

I went up to my room, I showered changed then got in bed I texted Owen telling him I was home. He told me everything went great with his parents and that he'll see me tomorrow. I turned my phone off then went to bed.


	18. Missing him 20

Today we were leaving back to Kapuskasing for spring break I was glad to see my brothers and sister, and my friends but I'm gonna miss Owen so much. He on his way over now, he leaves for New Hampshire in the morning. It's gonna be a long week but we're gonna talk every day, and Skype when we get a chance. After everything we've been through in the past few months I'm sure a week apart is gonna be nothing. I was closing up my suitcase when arms came around my waist, I jumped but quickly relaxed.

"I should've known you would wait until the last minute to pack." Owen said in my ear

"Shut up and don't talk like you know me." I joked

"Oh I know you, in fact I think I know you better than everyone else." He said and I turned to face him

"Oh really you think so?" I asked looking at him and he nodded, I pulled him in for a kiss when someone cleared their throat we pulled apart and saw Cam

"Yeah I don't think that's a good idea, since mom and dad just got here." He said

"Thanks for the warning, you go ahead we'll be right behind you." I told him

"I guess it's about that time." Owen said

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I said and pulled him in for a kiss

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." He said against my lips

"Ugh I don't want to go." I wined laying my head against his chest

"It'll be over before you know it, then you won't be able to get rid of me." He said with a smile, I smiled back and just kissed him

"Come on, you can carry my suitcase." I said with a laugh

"Gee thanks such an honor." He said sarcastically

"Your welcome."

We went downstairs said hi to my parents, we sat around for about 20 minutes while my parents were talking to Emily and Aaron. Then it was time to go, Owen walked me to the car, he put my bag in for me. I just gave him a big hug

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." I said and we kissed, we jumped apart when we heard the car horn, I looked and saw Cam just shrugging his shoulders I just glared at him.

"I'm gonna go before I kill your brother." Owen said laughing, I just kissed him again

"I'll see you in a week." I said

"You better." He said and I gave him one last hug

"Alright you two it's just a week not a year." My dad said as we pulled apart

"Give them a break you remember what it's like, to be young and in love." My mom said with a smile

"Bye babe." I said

"Bye." Owen said giving me another hug and kiss, then I went and got in the car and we were off. We were a few blocks away, I hit Cam in the arm

"Ow what was that for?"

"You know what that was for! If you do it again I'll hurt you." I said

"Alright geez, I won't do it again."

"What's your problem anyway I thought you were cool with me and Owen." I said

"I am I just don't like seeing my sister and my team mate making out." He answered making me laugh

"Well I'm sorry too it won't happen again." I said

"Yeah right" He said, soon we were at the airport, and was on the plane. We found our seats I was next to Cam and our parents were in the row ahead of us. Shortly after the plane took off I dozed off. Next thing I know Cam was waking me up

"JJ get up were home" He said

One week later

Cam and I had just got back from Kapuskasing, Emily picked us up from the airport when I got to my room I was exhausted. I was happy to be back but going home for a while is just what I needed. I spent the week reconnecting with my old friends, Owen and I talked almost every day but he was really busy with practice and everything they had him doing down there. I couldn't wait to see him, unfortunately I won't be able to see him until tomorrow, at school after morning hockey practice.

"Hey are you hungry?" Emily asked leaning on the doorframe

"No but I got some good news when I was home." I told her with a smile

"What?"

"I got in to Juilliard!" I told her excited, and she screamed

"Oh my God Jayde! That amazing I didn't even know you applied there."

"I did it in November and I had my audition the week before we came here, and I got my acceptance letter this past Thursday."

"I'm so proud of you congradulations!" She said

"I take it you told her?" Cam asked from the door

"Yeah she did!" She said excitedly making Cam laugh

"We have to do something to celebrate."

"Not just yet, I still have to tell Owen."

"He's going to be happy for you too." She said and I nodded

"Yeah, well I'm tired."

"Alright I get it see you in the morning goodnight."

"Night." I said

I went and showered, I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. I was woken up the next morning by my alarm. I was excited to see my boyfriend today, I hurried and got ready I went downstairs ate a quick breakfast. Then I was out the door, Cam was already gone he had practice this morning. I had gotten there right after the Ice Hounds bus pulled up and I saw him talking to Dallas and Cam.

"Babe!" I called and he looked I ran and jumped into his arms. He held me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I kissed him

"I missed you so much." I said against his lips

"I missed you too." He said

"Okay didn't we talk about this?" Cam groaned I laughed as Owen put me down

"Sorry how was practice?" I asked them

"Awesome your little bro here was on fire." Dallas said

"That's great Cam and it's your first practice back." I said

"Yeah playoffs here we come." Owen said nuzzling my neck

"Hey its drop out Drew." Dallas called we looked and saw him coming up with Bianca. Fiona had already updated me on the whole Vegas fiasco

"You can call him that anymore, not with part-time schedule." Bianca defended

"Yep English, Science, Math sexy fun times." He said making me laugh as Bianca pulled him into the school

"Come on we have a lot of catching up to do." I said to Owen pulling him along, just as Maya ran over to my brother

"So how was it?" I asked him

"It was amazing I got to meet some of the members of the team, they showed us around the place, and we played a couple of scrimmage games. The coaching staff was great and I got to meet the owner of the team."

"I'm so happy for you. Did they say anything about drafting you?"

"They're supposed to let me know in few weeks."

"You're gonna make it I know it." I said putting my head on his shoulder as we walked to his locker. I was half tackled on our way there.

"Oh my God I missed you so much." it was Fiona

"I miss you too Fi, but I need to breathe." I said and Owen just laughed at us

"I'm so glad you're here did you get the list I sent you for spirit week?" She asked

"Yeah, what do you need me to do?"

"We have to sort out the teams and you're late so come on."

"Um so you're just gonna steal my girlfriend, I just got her back." Owen whined

"Well she's coming with me now."

"I'll make it up to you later, just you and me because I have some news" I said and kissed him

"Promise?" He pouted

"I promise, now stop pouting it's not cute." I said then left with Fiona

"Okay we have 5 teams the red, purple, yellow, orange, and green. I'll take one you take one, and we'll give one to Immy if I ever find her and Marisol has one. So you tell them what team they're on if they're on your sheet give them a purple bandana got it?"

"Yes boss" I joked and she just pushed me lightly

We got to the front door people were all over the place

"Okay it's spirit week everybody and your all being sorted their be fun team events going on all week and at the end of the week the team that has the most points wins a pizza party." Fiona announced to everyone and they started coming around getting their teams. I was sorting through my list when Ali came up

"Hey where I'm I at?" Ali asked me

"Um let me see Bhandari." I started and looked and saw Dallas waving a red flag mouthing 'Red team' to me

"Purple." I said handing her the scarf

"Perfect thank you." She said then turned and Dallas there, he quickly turned and pretended like he was doing something. Ali just rolled her eyes and walked away

"Sorry I can't show favoritism to a team leader's crush." I said to Dallas who came and sat next to me

"What I don't have a crush on Ali Bhandari." He said it was very phony the way he said it, I just gave him a whatever look

"Yeah she's pretty hot." He said and we laughed

"So why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't know if she'll say yes, we got friendly but things went a little south and I haven't talked to her since before the break" He admitted

"What? Mike Dallas lacking confidence, did I wake up in a different world?" I joked

"In case you haven't noticed Jayde I don't have the greatest rep around here."

"Yeah I do in case you forgot I used to hate you too." I said and he nodded and put his head down

"But maybe spirit week is the opportunity for you to change your rep."

"That's very helpful." He said

"That's what I'm here for." I said as Cam walked up

"No way." Dallas said excitedly when he saw Cam was on his team

"Ugh yeah look I need you to trade me to team green." Cam said quickly

"No floor hockey is the first event and we're winning." Dallas said and Cam looked at me

"There is no trading Cam." I told him

"Look Maya is on team green and so is the jerk who kissed her behind my back, you know what fine I'll find someone to trade with her." Cam said

"Cam chill, and trust Maya she's not going to do anything to lose you okay? Now come on this week is supposed to be fun." I said then I saw Fiona waving me and Dallas over. I went but I looked back and saw Cam talking to Tristan.


	19. Bittersweet Symphony

Jayde's Pov

So far the start of spirit week was going smoothly, the first event was floor hockey between the red and green teams. Fiona and I were getting ready because the match started in a few minutes. I wished my brother and boyfriend good luck, yeah Owen is on the red team too. The teams got into position but before the ball could hit the floor Cam hit that Zig kid then shoved him to the floor. Cam threw his stick down

"FIGHT ME" He yelled then jump on Zig and started hitting him

"CAM!" I yelled just as Dallas pulled him off

"COME ON" He shouted again trying to break away from Dallas, just then Simpson came in

"HEY, stop come the 4 of you in my office now" Simpson said to Cam, Zig, Maya, and Dallas

"Game over!" Simpson called then walked the 4 of them to his office. Fiona turned to me

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

"I don't know for sure but I think I have a good idea" I said then followed them to the office when I got there they were already gone

"Hey you alright?" Owen asked walking up behind me

"I will be once I get my hands on Cam"

"Yeah that was crazy, wasn't that the kid the kissed Maya?"

"How do know about that?"

"Because it's all I heard over break every time I talked to Tristan" He said making me laugh

"Well yeah that's him, but I gotta go find Cam. Are we still on for later?" I asked

"You bet your sexy ass" He said slapping my ass for good measure

"Stop doing that" I said he laughed

"We're in the main office for god sakes" I said but he ignore me and just kept laugh

"You know what I'm walking away from you"

"I like watching you walk away" He said with a smirk

"Bye Owen" I said and left.

I was going toward Cam's locker maybe I could find him there, he was with Dallas in his face

"Get your head on man and stop crying where everyone can see you its embarrassing" Dallas snapped and started to walk away

"Hey you don't talk to him like that do you understand me"

"But our season-" He started but I cut him

"I don't give a flying fuck about your season if I ever hear you yelling at my brother like that again I'm gonna kick your ass and you won't have to worry about your hockey season" I snapped and followed after Cam into the classroom he went into

"And Dallas yelled at me for being a screw up" Cam was explaining to Ali

"Oh he did?" She said I could see her getting pissed

"He's right" Cam said

"No he's not" I said and they both looked at me

"I'm gonna go it's gonna be fine Cam" Ali said rubbing his shoulder then she got her stuff and left

"Forget about Dallas you are not a screw up. Do you hear me?" I said sitting on the floor in front of him

"Sometimes I just want to go to sleep and never wake up" He told me

"Everyone has bad days Cam" I said

"Yeah but all my days are bad!" He snapped

"And mine aren't? Cam I'm just getting to a place where I can sleep at night, or not jump every time my phone rings, and I can open myself up to people. You've seen what I've been through and I'm still here, I'm living proof that things do get better. High school is only 700 days out of your life, okay if you feel like you can't trust Maya then don't be with her. But getting in trouble over something that might be nothing, is not cool"

"Thanks Jayde"

"Don't I'm your big sister I'm just for this reason, now give me hug" I said and he let out a small laugh and hugged me

"Just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you!" I said wiping away is tears

"What did Simpson say?" I asked

"He suspended me for the rest of the week, and I have to see the guidance counselor when I get back"

"Well that sounds fair" I said and got up and pulled him up too

"I got to fix this with Maya I'll see you later" He said and rushed off

I waited for Cam after school but her texted me saying he was going over Maya's to fix things. When I got home the house was empty, Emily left a note reminding us that she and Aaron were for the night for their anniversary and that Cam was grounded.

"Well good luck with that since he's not here" I said to myself just then my phone rang it was Owen

"Hey boyfriend" I said into the phone

"Hey babe, I just got out of practice so what do you want to do?" He asked

"Well why don't you get us a movie and come over, I'll order in, and we'll have whole house to ourselves" I said

"I'm on my way" He said and hung up

"Ugh I love you too jerk" I said then dialed up the pizza place they'll be here in 20. So I just chilled out until the pizza or my boyfriend got here. Soon the pizza got here then my boyfriend shortly after

"Hey you're late" I said letting him in

"Really?"

"Yeah the pizza beat you"

"Well I couldn't decide between 'Bad Boys' or 'The Fast and the Furious'" He said holding both of them up, I just scoffed and rolled my eyes

"Just consider it payback for making me watch 'A Walk to Remember'"

"You loved it, and that doesn't count because we didn't even finish it" I argued

"Well too bad you told me to pick the movie" He said mocking me, I stuck my tongue out at him

"Don't do that unless you plan to use it"

"Maybe I am" I flirted

"Hmm I like the sound of that" He started leaning in but I pushed him back

"Too bad because I'm hungry, maybe if you had got here before the food" I said walking away

"You tease" He called

"But you love me anyway" I said coming back into the living room with our plates

He put in one of the movies and grabbed some pizza, I sat back put my legs in his lap while I was eating. After we were done eating, my phone went off with a text. It was Cam saying he was staying over a friends tonight, I told him to be safe and be back before the billet's got back tomorrow.

"That was Cam he's staying over a friends tonight" I said but Owen was so wrapped up in the movie. So I went and sat next to him and started kissing his neck.

"Babe I'm trying to watch the movie" He said but I just kept going and climb up on his lap straddling him

"Come on" I said tugging at the hem of his shirt

"My billet's are out of town for the night" I whispered in his ear and he looked at me

"The whole night?" He asked with a smirk

"Then whole night" I said then kissed him, he stood up wrapping my legs around his waist and he carried us upstairs into my room, we quickly stripped soon we were naked

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked in a husky voice

"Yes please Owen I need you" I practically begged, and he entered me

"Oh god that was amazing" I said breathless after we were done

"I think it was the best sex ever" He said rolling off of me and laying on my side

"Are you staying?" I asked

"Hell yeah I'm not leaving" He said and I cuddled up to him

"But I have an early morning practice, so if you wake up and I'm gone don't think I dumped up" He joked

"Shut up" I said hit him on his chest then I fell asleep in his arms


	20. Bittersweet Symphony pt 2

Jayde's Pov

I woke up when I heard something moving around I looked and saw Owen was up getting dressed.

"Hmm that's a view I like waking up to" I said looking at his shirtless chest, he laughed and pulled his shirt on

"Well sorry to disappoint but I have to go, it's still early you should go back to sleep I'll see you at school" He said and leaned down to kiss me but I stopped him

"What?" He asked confused

"Morning breath" I said and he just rolled his eyes

"Fine I love you" He said leaving

"Love you too" I said I waited until I heard the door close then I went back to sleep. I got up about an hour later to get ready for school I had just got done getting dressed, when I heard the front door open. I went down and saw Cam in the kitchen

"Hey, how are you on this wonderful morning?" He asked me

"Um fine, where were you? Spill" I said

"I was at hockey practice" He answered playing dumb

"You know what I mean asshole, where did you stay last night?" I asked again

"I stayed over at Maya's"

"Cam" I started

"Nothing happened, we just hung out and we fell asleep on the couch. Besides aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite?"

"How?"

"Owen was over here last night don't deny it, and I know you guys did more than just falling asleep on the couch after a movie" He argued

"Well that's not the point, and hey I'm _your_ big sister you can't lecture me"

"Whatever I'm done with this, I'll see you later" Cam said as he went upstairs

"Cam didn't mean it like that" I called but he responded by slamming his door

"Alrighty then see you after school" I said then grabbed my bag and left

School was pretty hectic with all of the spirit week activities going on, we had 2 more events today. By the end of the day the red team was in the lead. I was grabbing my stuff to leave when Maya came up to me

"Hi" She said quietly

"Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked

"Um Cam we were supposed to meet for lunch but he never showed and now he's not answering my calls" She explained

"And you want me to do what exactly?" I asked confused

"Well can you just tell him to call me please" She said and I nodded

"Okay I will, I promise"

"Thank you" She said walking away as she was walking away my boyfriend came up

"Hey" I said and kissed him

"Hey what was that about?" He asked motioning in Maya's direction

"I'm not really sure, something about her and Cam were supposed to meet for lunch but he didn't show and now he's not answering her calls" I told him

"Well does she want you to do about it?"

"Just tell Cam to call her. I don't get it they were fine this morning, he even stayed over her house last night"

"What who knew Saunders was such a stud" Owen said and I hit him

"Not like that, and he snapped at me this morning too" I explained

"Well why you figure it out let's go eat I'm hungry" He said and I laughed as he pulled me along

"You're always hungry" I said

"I missed lunch" He defended I rolled my eyes

"Aww my poor baby" I teased in return he slapped my ass and couple of grade 9 girls who were walking laughed, and the other half glared

"Told you to stop doing that" I said slapping his chest

"Well don't make fun of a man's eating habits. I'm a growing boy you know"

"I thought you were a man" I said

"You know what, just shut up" He said and laughed

"You said it" I said still laughing

"Hey guys" Fiona said walking

"Hey" We said

"What are you 2 up to?"

"Probably the Dot I gotta go feed this animal" I said

"Nope we're going to your house where the food is free" Owen corrected

"Do you see what I'm dealing with? You made a great choice on dating girls" I joked and she laughed

"I agree speaking of which I need to go find my girl, you 2 have fun" She said. We walked to my car, because he rode the Ice hounds bus to school today

"Here you're driving" I said tossing him my keys

"Sweet" He said getting in the driver's seat. When we got to my house once again it was empty, there was message on the machine from Emily saying they decided to stay another night and that they'll be back first thing in the morning.

"You got the house to yourself again?" Owen asked with a mouthful of chips

"Don't talk with your mouthful, and yeah it's just me and Cam"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know" I said getting up to go look for him, I went up to his room but he wasn't there. Then I tried calling him but I didn't get answer so I texted him telling him to call me. Then I went back downstairs

"Did you find him?" Owen asked coming from the kitchen with a sandwich

"No" I said sitting down on the couch

"I'm sure he's fine probably just blowing off some steam he'll be back" He told me sitting next to me

"I tried to call him but I didn't get an answer, I texted him now I'm waiting for him to answer back"

"Babe you worry too much you're gonna have a heart attack so chill out because I would like to keep you around for a while" He said taking bite of his sandwich, I took a couch pillow and hit him with it

"Hey! I'm eating if you make me spill my food we're breaking up" He said trying to be serious

"Really? You'd break up with me over a sandwich? You couldn't you'd miss me too much" I said

"I don't know about that" He mumbled

"Yes you would, you'd miss my laugh, you'd miss my food, and you'd miss my smile" I said

"I could find another girlfriend with all of those things" He said with a smirk

"Oh really I bet she couldn't hold you like I do" I said and he scoffed

"And she wouldn't be able to find that spot on your neck" I said sitting on his lap nipping as the spot, I knew he was trying to hold back a moan

"And she can't kiss you like a I do" I said cupping his cheek, then I pulled him in for a kiss, I knew then I had him just where I wanted him, I pulled away and started to get up, but Owen pulled me back

"Where are you going?" He asked

"You should get your new girlfriend to help you with that little problem because this one is going to take a shower" I said pulling off my shirt I tossed it to him and started for the stairs, I started running when I saw him get up

"You are in so much trouble" Owen said chasing me, I just laughed. We took a very hot shower together, then we had round 2 in my bed. After round 2 we called it a night, Owen and I were asleep when my phone went off with.

"Ugh turn it off" Owen said then rolled over, I found my phone it was Cam.

"Hey where are you?" I asked looking at the clock it was almost midnight

"I-I'm staying over Maya's again" He said

"Really you guys made up?" I asked confused I got out of the bed and pulled on Owen's shirt and left the room so I did wake him

"Yeah, yeah it was just a misunderstanding we're fine" He explained, as I sat on the steps

"Alright but get back here early you're still grounded and Aaron and Emily will be back" I told him

"Jayde I'm so sorry" He said

"For what? Cam are you crying?" I asked

"No, I'm fine I was saying sorry for this morning, and I know how much you've sacrificed for me and you didn't have to. I just never told you thank you" He said he was starting to make me worried

"Hey you don't need to thank me I do what I do because I love you Cam. You know that, and if something is bothering you come home so we can talk" I said

"I'm okay Jayde I promise, no secrets remember?"

"Yeah no secrets okay I'll see you in the morning"

"I love you Jayde you're the best big sister anyone could ask for"

"I love you Cam and you're not so bad for a little brother" I said and he laughed that made me feel better

"Alright I'll see you" He said and hung up. I put my phone down something about that conversation didn't sit right with me, but I don't know what to do

"Jayde?" Owen said coming out of the room

"I'm here Cam just called" I said with a bad feeling in my stomach

"Is he okay?" He asked sitting next to me

"Yeah he says he's staying over Maya's again, but I don't know something doesn't feel right" I said looking at him, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead

"I'm he's okay, and he'll be back in the morning and you guys can talk then. But right now you need to get some sleep. You can't be worrying about Cam and exhausted" He said and I let out a small laugh

"You're right" I admitted

"What was that I don't think I heard you correctly" He said

"Shut up before I make you walk home" I said getting up going back to my room, Owen and I got back in my bed he went right to sleep but my mind wouldn't stop. Something was wrong with my brother I can feel it.


	21. Where's Cam

Jayde's Pov

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening.

"We're home!" Emily called I rolled over and saw a note from Owen

Went home to change for school I'll come back to pick you up I love you-Owen

I smiled then got out of bed when I noticed I was running late

"Shit" I said to myself as I rushed to the bathroom I took a quick shower brushed my teeth then, I got dressed. I had just got done when my phone when off with a text from Owen saying he was on the way. I went downstairs

"Hey morning" I said to them

"Hey" Emily said hugging me

"Where's Cam?" Aaron asked me

"Hockey practice" I lied

"You've kept him on lock down right?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, only let him out for practice they're trying to make the play offs" I said just then Owen texted saying him was outside

"Well Owen is here so I'll see you guys after school" I said grabbing my bag and leaving.

"Morning beautiful" Owen said when I got in the car

"Hey Jayde" Tristan said from the back seat

"Morning guys. Drive" I said

"Billet's are back?"

"Yep and Cam isn't I'm gonna kill him when I see him" I said

When we got to the school there was police cars and an ambulance taking up most of the parking lot

"What the hell is going on?" Owen said

"Who's knows with this school someone probably hyped from spirit week and pull an alarm" I said and he nodded

We had to park down the block and walk, when we got there I saw Maya

"Maya!" I called Tristan just rolled his eyes and pushed past her

"Hey did you talk to Cam?" She asked and I was confused

"What are you talking about?"

"He never called me back"

"That's not true I talked to him last night and he said he was staying at your house again" I said now it was her turn to look confused

"Jayde I haven't talked to Cam since he left my house…..yesterday morning" She told, and I took a deep breath trying to keep calm. I was stuck between being worried and angry.

"Jayde calm down, if you haven't heard from him by lunch we'll tell Simpson" Owen said rubbing my arm

"Okay, thanks Maya" I said and walked into school with Owen, as soon as we got in Dallas stopped us

"Have you seen Cam?" He asked

"Not since you yelled at him the other day" I said

"Look I want to apologize, so if you see him tell him to call me" Dallas said

"Alright, if you see him do the same, because I'm 2 seconds away from freaking out" I said and him and Owen fist bumped

"I'm scared Owen" I said to him

"Don't be I'm sure Cam is fine"

"What if he isn't I've had a bad feeling since he called me last night. And he wasn't at Maya's where is he Owen" I said trying not to cry, Owen pulled me into his arms and held me

"It's okay if you want we can skip, and go driving around to look for him" He said

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go" He said just as we started to leave Mr. Simpson came up to us

"Jayde I need to speak with you in my office about something" He said and Owen gave me a 'what did you do' look and I shrugged

"Okay" I said slowly

"Actually Owen you should probably come with us" He added and Owen nodded and took my hand and we walked into the office. When we got there Eli was in a chair looking sick, and Maya and Katie were there looking just as confused as I was. Mr. Simpson led Owen and I back into his office

"Have a seat please" He said we sat down and some lady came in, and that sick feeling was back in my stomach

"Jayde, Owen this is Dr. Tara she's been assigned to Degrassi as of this morning" He explained, Owen and I just looked at each other then back at him waiting for him to talk

"I don't know how to say this" Simpson started then took a deep breath

"Campbell is in the hospital, and it's very serious" He said and I left all of the air sucked from my body and I shook my head

"What?" Owen spoke

"What happened what are you talking about?" I said

"It appears that he tried to commit suicide in the greenhouse some time during night"

"No, you're wrong you have the wrong person. I-I just talked to Cam last night he's fine, so where is he?" I asked

"No Jayde a student found him about an hour ago" He finished

"He didn't" I said shaking my head trying to wrap my head around this

"I've called your parents they are on the way, and I've called your billet family you should go home for the day and Owen.."

"I'm not gonna leave her" He said

"If you two would like to talk privately you can use the office next door and I'm avalible at anytime" Dr Tara cut in, all of a sudden I felt like I couldn't breathe

"I-I-I can't breathe" I said gasping for breath

"Jayde" Owen said jumping out if his chair Dr. Tara kneeled down in front of me

"Jayde I need you to take some deep breaths okay in and out, in and out. Somebody get her some water" She said then went back to coaching me to breathe

"How? Is he okay? What happened?" I asked through deep breaths and my tears, just then Owen kneeled down next to Dr. Tara

"Jayde baby look at me, I need to you breathe okay? Take deep breaths I'm here okay" He said holding my hand tight a few minutes later my breathing started going back to normal, and I just felt drained.

"Would you like a ride to the hospital?" Mr. Simpson asked me and I just nodded

"I'll take her" Owen said

I just felt numb but my mind was still racing, why would Cam do this? How could he do this? Why didn't he talk to me? Is he okay? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize we were already at the hospital

"Jayde baby, come on we're here" Owen said helping me out of the car. He just pulled me in for a hug

"It's gonna be okay Jayde. I'm here" He pulled back and cupped my face

"It's not okay how can it be okay?" I said crying again

"It will I'm sure Cam is fine" He said trying to comfort me

"He's not fine! If he was fine we wouldn't be here, there's something wrong and I didn't know"

"Jayde how could you possibly-" He started but I cut him off

"Because I'm just suppose to! I'm his big sister I was supposed to help him, I'm supposed to be able to fix everything!" I snapped and pushed Owen away

"Jayde I'm just trying to help" He argued

"You can't so just leave me alone!" I snapped rushing into the hospital, I found the information desk the lady at the desk look up at me and smiled

"Hi how can I help you?" She asked

"I'm looking for Campbell Saunders" I said just as Owen came in and stood next to me

"What's your relation to the patient?" She asked in a cheery voice which was pissing me off

"HE'S MY BROTHER NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I screamed

"Jayde stop calm down!" Owen said pulling me back

"Um Mr. Saunders is on the 4th floor he should just getting out of surgery" The lady at the desk told us now in a meek voice, I just walked to the elevator

"Thank you" I heard Owen said to her and followed me into the elevator just before it closed

"Was that nessassary Jayde? She was just doing her job"

"Shut up Owen I thought I told you to leave"

"And I told you I'm not going anywhere but Jayde you need to stop-" He was cut off by the elevator opening on our floor and I just walked out I'm not in the mood the listen to him. I walked over to the nurse station

"I'm looking for my brother Campbell Saunders" I said to the nurse, she smiled at me and turned to her computer

"He just got out of surgery, he's in recovery now so I'll will be a while before you can see him but I can page the doctor now so he can explain everything to you okay?"

"That fine" I said rolling my eyes

"You can wait over there" She said motioning to the waiting area

"Thanks" Owen said leading me over there we sat down and Owen put his arm around me and kissed my head as I tried to hold back my tears

"Stop Owen please" I said pushing him away

"No you need to stop pushing me away"

"You need to leave me alone like I asked!" I snapped at him

"You know what fine call me when you stop being such a bitch!" He snapped and go up to leave

"Owen wait I'm sorry!" I called after him but he just kept walking, I just put my head in my hands and started crying again, the next thing I hear is

"The family of Campbell Saunders" I looked up at the doctor and he had a very grim expression on his face.


	22. Aftermath

Jayde's Pov

"The family of Campbell Saunders" The doctor called I looked up

"I'm his sister, is alright? He is okay?" I asked frantic

"Are your parents here?"

"No not yet please just tell me. Please I need to know that he's okay" I begged the doctor took a deep breath

"Okay um, Campbell loss a lot of blood we were able to stop the bleeding but he's probably gonna need blood" He was cut off by Emily and Aaron rushing over to me

"Jayde what happened is he okay?" Emily asked in a panic

"This is the doctor he just started talking" I told them

"Are you the parents?" The doctor asked

"We're their guardians, they're exchange students. But their parents are on the way" Emily told him

"Can we get back to Cam?" I snapped

"Right as I just told her we were able to stop Campbell's bleeding but he's probably gonna need a blood donation"

"I'll do it, I don't care what you have to do take it from me" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay we'll take care of that right away, I should also tell you that Campbell's wounds were self-inflicted"

"Oh my God" Emily said as she started crying

"So when he wakes were gonna put him on suicide watch"

"When is he gonna wake up?" I asked, and the doctor look at the ground

"What is he gonna wake up?" I asked again

"I don't know" He said to

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled at him

"Jayde calm down he's just doing his job" Aaron tried to calm me down

"NO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BROTHER. NOW TELL ME" I screamed at the doctor

"Campbell slipped into a coma and were not sure if or when he's gonna wake"

"Oh God no" I said as my tears started to flow again

"We're moving him to a room now, but if you still want to give blood come with me and by the time we're done you'll be able to see him" He doctor said and I nodded

"Okay let's do it" I said trying to pull myself together I need to be strong for Cam. They took me back got the blood gave me a cookie so I would past out then they showed me to Cam's room. It broke me to see him like that, his wrists were bandaged, he was so pale, and he was so still if it wasn't for the heart monitor going off I would have thought he was dead. I move to stand next to him I touched his hand it was ice cold. I pulled a chair next to the bed and took his hand in mine, and then I broke down all of my emotions just came out at once I was hurt, angry, confused, scared, and most of all I felt guilty. I was here to take care of him and I didn't. I sat there just looking at him for what seemed like forever, I don't even remember falling asleep. I woke up hearing someone move around the room, I opened my eyes and saw an elderly nurse she smiled softly at me.

"How is he?" I asked her

"No change I'm so sorry" She said then patted my shoulder and left. I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I know my teary eyed mom came rushing into the room. Followed by my dad and Aaron and Emily.

"Oh my baby" My mom cried taking Cam's other hand my dad came over to me and hugged me.

"What happened Jay?" He asked and I told them everything the doctor told me

"He did this to himself?" My dad asked in disbelief and I nodded with tears running down my face

"I didn't even know he was feeling like this" My mom cried

"None of us did sweetie" My dad comforted her

"He was fine all last week and now this" She said through tears before she just broke down completely

"Jayde why don't we take you home?" Emily suggested

"No" I answered immediately

"Jayde maybe you should you've been here all day" My dad pushed

"No I'm not leaving him!" I said and sat down

"Then just come downstairs and get something to eat just you and me" Emily said I thought about it for a few minutes then I nodded.

"Okay" I said

"Come on" She said putting her arm around me, we went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of sandwiches and sat down at a table

"Are you okay?" She asked

"My brother is in a coma what do you think"

"I'm sorry, I thought Owen would be here"

"We had a fight, and he left"

"Do you want to talk about?" She asked and I shook my head

"No, there's nothing to tell I was a bitch to him and he left"

"Maybe you should call him"

"No"

"Jayde you need to talk to someone. You can't keep all of this bottled up"

"I don't want to talk about I just need Cam to wake up, and everything will be fine" I snapped

"Jayde I just want to be there for you"

"Can we just stop talking?"

"Alright for now" She said we finished out food in silence then grabbed some more food for everyone upstairs then we went back up to Cam's room. Shortly after Aaron and Emily went home and it was just me and my parents.

One Week Later

It had been a whole week and Cam still hasn't moved, I change shifts with my parents so someone is always there with him. He's has had a lot of visitors Dallas and the Ice hounds came by, Mr. Simpson came by Fiona and Imogen came by I loved them for that. Eli couldn't bring himself to come but I understand since Fiona told me that Eli was the one who found Cam, I will be forever grateful to him for that. No sign of Maya who claimed she loved him but she hasn't been to see him once, which pissed me off. The Milligan's came by without Owen, we still haven't talked since I snapped on him, I did feel bad but Owen being mad at me was the least of my worries right now. My parents talked me into going back to school tomorrow I was so not looking forward to it, but I knew Fiona and Imogen would have my back. I just don't know how I feel about seeing Owen.

My alarm went off at 7am I got up showed and got dressed then forced down some breakfast

"Do you want me to drive you?" Emily asked

"No I'll be fine"

"Okay call me if you need me for anything okay?"

"I will Em thanks" I smiled at her and she gave me a weird look

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing I just missed that smile" She said smiling back at me I let out a small laugh

"I'll see you after school" I said grabbing my keys and leaving, when I got there I parked and just sat there looking, I saw Owen going in with some of his teammates, I took a deep breath then got out of the car, I started walking towards the school I stopped when I came to the greenhouse. It was shut down, and there still was police tape around it I just stood there and stared

"Hey are you okay" Fiona asked me breaking me from my trance

"Yeah, yes hey when did you get here?" I asked her

"You've been standing here for almost 10 minutes, are you sure you're okay Jayde if you don't want to go in we can go to the loft and chill"

"No I need to do this besides I'm already behind and graduation is getting closer"

"Okay well think of me as your personal bodyguard" She joked making me laugh

"Oh I'm so glad I have you" I said hugging her

"And I will be here as long as you want me" She said as we walked into the building, I could instantly feel the stares. I just ignored them and held my head high but that burst of confidence quickly went away when we turned the corner and walked right into my boyfriend.


	23. Owen's Pov

Owen's Pov

Seven days that's how long it since I snapped at Jayde, and I have been going out of my mind I attempted to call her more times than I could count but I never let it get pass the first ring. Since I met her this is the longest we ever went without speaking, or seeing each other. God I miss her so much I just can't bring myself to be there for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke up with me, she had always been there for me. She was there when it was my brother in the hospital, and never left my side no matter what. A knock on my door pulled me out of my misery

"Come in" I said and Tristan came in and sat down at my desk

"What Tristan" I asked not really caring

"You need to call Jayde" I rolled my eyes

"Get out Tris" I said

"No you need to stop being so stubborn, actually both of you do. She needs you but won't admit it"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do I could see it in her face when we went to the hospital the other day"

"Just leave it alone" I snapped

"I won't"

"WHY" I yelled

"Because she makes you happy, and you're a much better person when you're with Jayde"

"Look Tris I messed up and it's complicated so please just stop"

"You should go see her" He said and left. I sat there thinking about what he just said, was she really that bad Jayde was one of the strongest people I know. I got up grabbed the keys

"Tris I'll be back in about an hour" I yelled to him leaving the house I got in my hospital and drove to the hospital. When I got there I found Cam's room, I stood in the hall for a few minutes gathering the courage to go in. Wait what if she not here? Damn why didn't I think of that? Alright if she's not here I'll just visit Cam I feel like shit that I haven't been to see him not even with the team I just couldn't bring myself to face Jayde. I opened the door and there she was but she was sleeping, her head was laying on the bed next to Cam leg as she held his hand. When I moved closer I could see the exhaustion and the dried tears on her face. I broke my heart to know she had been crying I hate seeing her cry, I looked at Cam he looked so pale. I placed a hand on his shoulder I could feel how cold he was through the hospital gown.

"I don't know if you can hear me Cam but you have to wake up man, you have to be okay because if you don't it's gonna destroy her" I spoke softly to him so I didn't wake Jayde, I walked around to her. I pushed some hair away from her face, God she was so beautiful I leaned down and kissed her cheek

"I love you" I whispered in her ear she didn't move. I smiled at her then I left the room after I left the hospital I sat in my car I felt a lot better now that I saw her.

My alarm went off early the next morning I hate Mondays, but I had practice in an hour. We had one more game to win before we could make the playoffs, I need us to win the guys from the Manchester Monarchs called and they want to check me out in live action. If I do well they want to sign me, I through the roof when I got that call the only downer was that I couldn't call Jayde. You never know what a huge role a person plays in your life until their not there anymore.

"Focus" I said shaking away those thoughts I got up showered then headed to the ice rink. Practice was brutal since the end of the season is come coach has been working us like dogs. I was getting dressed it was still a weird vibe in here without Cam, I hate that his stall is right next to mine it's a constant reminder

"Are you alright man?" Dallas asked me

"I've been better" I said grabbing my stuff

"I think we all have" He said and I nodded

"How's Jayde doing with all of this?"

"I don't know" I said quickly not wanting to talk about this

"What?" He asked confused

"We're not exactly speaking at the moment"

"Aw man that's rough do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually Dallas I like you better when you were being a dick" I said leaving I got in my car and drove to school I got out and went into my locker I grabbed what I need for class and slammed it shut. I turned to corner and walked right into my girlfriend….Well at least I hope she's still my girlfriend

Jayde's Pov

I was frozen to this spot staring into those gorgeous blue eyes that I love and missed so much.

"Um hi" He said awkwardly

"H-hey" I stuttered

"How are you?" He asked

"Okay" I said looking down

"Alright kind of a slow start, but now why don't you guys try words with more than 3 letters" Fiona cut in

"Jayde" He started but I cut him off

"I need to go to my locker, but I'll see you later okay?" I said grabbing Fiona

"What the hell?" She snapped at me

"What did I do?"

"You just totally blew him off"

"No I didn't-"

"Yes you did you two need to sit down and talk I'm sick of you moping, and Owen's been walking around here like someone killed his puppy"

"Fi I can't-"

"Don't finish that sentence you can and you will" She snapped

"Fiona I was such a bitch to him and he doesn't deserve that, and he doesn't deserve a girlfriend who has some sort of drama every week"

"And I think that is for him to decide he's a big boy. He's crazy about you JJ he loves you to pieces, in the few years that I've known Owen I've never seen him like this with anyone"

"When did you get so sensitive?" I said and she rolled her eyes

"You're impossible let's go to class" She said grabbing my arm dragging me along

"Okay that the bossy Fiona I know"

"Go to class" She said pushing me into my first class, which was chemistry with Owen, also who was my lab partner Owen lucky me. I walked up to our table and gave him a light smile, the bell rang and I have to say this was the most awkward 45 minutes of my life I tried to get out of there as fast I could when the bell rang, but Owen caught my arm

"Hey um can we talk please"

"Y-yeah we need to"

"Okay cool meet me out front after school" He said and I nodded

"Okay see you then" I said trying to be cool but I was freaking out on the inside


	24. Break up to make up

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure what was gonna happen between me and Owen. I caught him staring at me a few times throughout the day, and he caught me doing the same. At the end of the day I was purposely lingering around my locker to stall what I knew was about to happen

"What are you still doing here?" Fiona snapped appearing out of nowhere

"How do you do that?" I asked

"Don't change the subject you're stalling."

"Fi what if he wants to break up?" I said

"He's not gonna break up with you, he loves you we've been over this. Now here's your purse, time to be a big girl."

"I don't want to be a big girl right now." I pouted

"Too bad come on." She said grabbing my arm

"Ow! I wish you would stop manhandling me." I said pulling my arm back

"I wouldn't have to if you would just stop being stubborn." She said as we got to the front doors

"Okay hair looks good, makeup perfect, now the shirt." She said then yanked it down so an ample amount of cleavage was showing

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Just in case show him what his missing."

"Fiona!"

"He's coming." She said

"I can't do this." I said trying to leave but she grabbed me and shoved into him, I almost fell but he caught me

"Ow." I said

"Whoa hey are you okay?" Owen said

"Yeah I'm fine." I said turning to glare at Fiona who just smiled at me

"Call me later JJ." She said then left

"What was that all about?" He asked

"Nothing I just Fiona being Fiona." I said and he nodded

"Um well you want to talk somewhere more private?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah where"

"Just my car come on." He said holding the door open for me I smiled at him then we walked over to his car and got in. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes before we spoke

"Jayde."

"Owen." We started at the same time

"You go first." I said blushing

"Jayde I'm so sorry." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy

"Owen." I started

"No let me finish, it took me all day to work this out. Jayde I shouldn't have walked out on you last week, you needed me and I just abandoned you. And if you're pissed that's okay I understand, but just don't break up with me please." He finished I sat there taking in what he just said then I busted out laughing

"You know you have a really bad habit of laughing at me when I'm being sentimental." He said getting pissed

"I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you it's just I thought you were gonna dump me." I said still laughing

"What that crazy." He said then started laughing too, we laughed about nothing for the next few minutes

"Oh God I needed that, that was the first real laugh that I've had all week." I said smiling at him

"Jayde." He started again

"No it's my turn to talk." I said cutting him off

"Owen you have nothing to be sorry for, I was horrible to you and you didn't deserve it. You were just trying to be a good boyfriend and I bit your head off. I've just been too stubborn to call and apologize, and I should have. This is all my fault"

"No it's partly mine too, I knew you didn't mean anything you said I should've been the bigger person. You needed me, and I should've been there like you were there for me when it was Tristan in the hospital bed."

"I don't agree." I said

"Fine then we'll agree to disagree." He offered

"Okay."

"Seal it with a kiss?" He said with a smirk

"Is there any other way." I said pulling him in when our lips touch I felt fireworks, and the butterflies in my tummy were back. I missed this feeling, we pulled apart for air and he laid his forehead on mine

"I missed you so much." I said breathlessly

"I missed you too babe." He said pecking my lips again

"Let's make a pact that we don't ever go a week without speaking again." I said

"Deal, especially when we have a fight."

"I love you Owen." I said softly

"I love you too." He said and we kissed again, which quickly got heated

"Want. To. Go. Back. To. My. House." Owen said in between kisses

"I'd love to." I said pulling away

"What?"

"I need to get my car." I told him and he groaned

"Don't be a baby, I'll follow you okay." I said and pecked his lips then went over to my car. I followed Owen over to his house

"I'm home." He called when we got there

"Who cares." Tristan called back I let out a small laugh, Owen just rolled his eyes

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Leave him alone." I told him he followed Tristan's voice into the living room. He was studying in there with Tori and Maya, I was still pissed at her but I just choose to ignore her

"Jayde your back." Tristan said jumping up hugging me Owen pushed him back

"Get off, don't you have some homework or something to do in your room." Owen said trying to get rid of them

"He's fine we can go upstairs, nice to see you Tori." I said and she smiled I noticed Maya looking anywhere but at me. I just took Owen's hand and pulled him upstairs. As soon as I closed his door our lips quickly attached I pushed him down on the bed

"Whoa Jayde."

"Shut up." I said straddling him then I started kissing his neck while trying to pull off his shirt

"Jayde slow down." He said stopping me

"No I need you to make me forget." I said trying to kiss him again but his turned his head

"Owen." I said as he pushed me off his lap

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because you are not in a good head space right now."

"Owen."

"No Jayde talk to me what are you feeling right now."

"I don't want to do this right now, I just want to be with you." I said trying to change the subject

"Well we are doing this right now, you can't keep this all bottled up, and you can't cover it up with sex talk to me baby."

"What do you want me say? My little brother is in a coma and no one has any idea if or when he'll wake up." I said as once again the tears came I've cried so much in this one week than I ever have in a lifetime.

"Cam is gonna be fine Jayde."

"You don't know that, this is all my fault I should have been there for him."

"Jayde no one could have guess that this would happen. It is not your fault and I won't let you blame yourself, you have always taken care of Cam. You love him to death I've seen it."

"I'm pissed at him too is that wrong?" I asked

"No what he did was messed up but he has some problems that none of us knew about. When he wakes up he can get help now."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, can you hold me please?"

"Come here." He said holding his arms open. We laid down on the bed, being in Owen's arms right now is the most comforting space ever, it was just what I needed right now. We ended up falling asleep, I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked I had a bunch of missed calls from my parents, I sat up and called my mom back and she picked up instantly

"Oh thank god. Are you alright? Where have you been?"

"Mom calm down I'm fine I'm at Owen's we fell asleep. What's wrong is it Cam?"

"Just come down here now." She said then hung up

"Shit." I said rushing to grab my stuff I knew something was wrong

"Jayde? What's wrong?"

"Something going on at the hospital my mom wouldn't tell me over the phone. I'll call you later."

"No I'm coming with you."

"Owen."

"No stop trying to push me away I'm coming with you and that's it." He said then kissed me and grabbed his shoes and his keys

"Come on I'm driving." He said taking my hand and we left to the hospital Owen got us to the hospital in record time, I've been here so much I already knew where to go and Owen followed. When we reached Cam's floor I saw my dad standing outside the door.

"What happened? Is he alright?" I shot off question after question

"Jayde calm down."

"Dad tell me what's happening?"

"Just look." He said and opened the door and there was Cam sitting up talking to the doctor


	25. Slience

Jayde's Pov

"Oh my God Cam!" I said rushing over and hugging him tight but he just pushed me away and looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked but he didn't answer the doctor cut in

"I was just saying to your parents we're gonna keep Campbell on suicide watch for the next 72 hours. Also we would like to run a few tests and we want Campbell to talk to one of our psychologist."

"Then he can come home?" I asked

"Jayde we'll talk about this later." My mom cut in

"What-"

"Jayde not now." My dad said sternly I just rolled my eyes

"Mr. and Mrs. Saunders I have a few forms I need for you to sign so if you could come with me please." The doctor said and they followed him out of the room. I looked at Cam who still wouldn't look at me

"How do you feel?" I asked him but he just shrugged and we just sat in silence until Owen cut in

"Cam talk to me please." I said my voice breaking he looked at me I could see the tears in his eyes, then he immediately looked back down.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but listen. I love you Cam and I'm here for you. You know that which why I don't understand why we're here, but I'm not gonna get into that today. I'm pissed just so you know." I said and sat down next to him I reached up and place my hand on his and he quickly pulled away as if my hand was on the fire.

"Hey man, the team misses you, we start the playoffs next week maybe." Owen said awkwardly and Cam just sat there

"Yeah and everyone at school has been really worried about you. As you can see from all of the card and flowers, and a lot of them have been here to see you." I said and still got no response I could feel tears in my eyes why wouldn't he talk to me. Just then my parents and doctor came back in

"Why don't we let Campbell get some rest? You can come visit tomorrow." The doctor said I wanted to argue but I looked at Cam and I knew he needed some space

"I'll be back tomorrow." I said then kissed his cheek.

"My parents went over and fussed over him, then we left. As we were leaving my parents invited Owen to come out to dinner with us, which he quickly agreed to that boy never turned down food. I rode with Owen as my parents followed us to 'Little Miss Steaks'. I held back my questioning until our food came.

"So what did the doctor say?" I asked and my parents shared a looked the sighed

"Cam is of course going to need therapy, they want us to send him to a rehab center for a while."

"Why?"

"Because they can help him better than we can, they can help us find out why this happened." My mom said

"Okay how much longer does he has to stay in the hospital?" I asked

"Probably the rest of the week, that give us some time to find a place for him to go near home."

"Home?" I asked

"Yes, Jayde you see Campbell has a long road ahead of him and he's going to need us…..all of us." My dad said

"Wait what are you saying?"

"Jayde you're coming home, when Cam gets out the hospital we're going back home to Kapuskasing." My mom said softly I felt Owen tense beside me. I sat there processing what they just said

"No." I said

"Jayde-"

"No, I'm not leaving, I don't want to. I have a life here."

"Jayde be reasonable."

"No you be reasonable, how is this fair to me?"

"Jayde this is not up for discussion, when Cam gets out of the hospital you're going home and that's final." My mom snapped

"That's bullshit!" I snapped

"Watch your mouth!" My dad snapped

"I'm ready to go." I said to Owen

"You're not going anywhere." My mom said sternly

"Can we go please?" I begged and he nodded

"Yeah sure." He said then stood letting me out of the booth

"Jayde!" My mom snapped but I just headed for the door

"I'm sorry about this I'll talk to her." I heard Owen say, I walked outside. I started pacing in front of the restaurant. I pulled my phone and dialed Fiona

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey are you home?" I asked

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Yeah of course you can. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there I'm on the way." I said then hung up. I felt Owen grabbed my hand, he just pulled me into his arms.

"It's going to be okay." He said rubbing my back

"You think?" I asked as I felt tears come to my eyes

"I know." He said then kissed me

"Can you take me to Fiona's?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah let's go." He said and we got in his car on the way over I texted Emily and I told her I would be staying over at Fiona's. We got there and Owen came up with me. I knocked and Fiona let me in

"Hey." She said pulling me into a hug

"Hey." I said as we pulled back

"You've been crying. What did you do?" She glared at Owen.

"He didn't do anything." I said as we walked in I saw Drew hanging on the couch

"Hey guys." He said as we sat down

"Now what happened?" Fiona asked me

"My parents."

"They want her to move back to Kapuskasing." Owen finished for me

"What?!" Fiona and Drew said and I nodded

"They said when Cam gets out of the hospital he's going to need all of our support and they want us both home." I told them

"But that's not fair!" Drew said

"Tell me about it." I said

"This is our senior year! What about graduation, and, and PROM! We can't have prom and you're not here!"

"I guess you'll have to." I said softly, I felt like crying again.

"Hey let's change the subject." Owen said wrapping an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder, I was so grateful for him, he knew me very well.

"Sorry." Fiona said when she saw the look on my face.

"Why don't I go make us some snacks?" Drew said then took off to the kitchen.

Owen ended up staying for an hour before he had to go. He gave me a kiss and told me he loved me then left. I ended up turning my phone off because my parents kept calling, I just didn't want to talk to them because I might end up saying something I regret. Fiona loaned me some pajamas and the other half of her bed. I tried to sleep but my mind kept racing so I just laid there staring at the ceiling. I felt Fiona grab my hand

"It's going to be okay Jayde." She said

"Like I said I'm not too sure about that." I said

"Well you know no matter what we'll always be best friends, you're like a sister to me."

"Same here, thank you so much Fi." I said smiling at her

"You're welcome now go to sleep." She said making me laugh

"I will stop talking." I said then I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
